Adventskalender 2003
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: Das Warten hat ein Ende. Die Nacktmulle sind zurück. Der Christmas-Countdown läuft.
1. Türchen

**Date: 1. Dezember **

**Authors: Natascha und Amaterasu (Kathrin) **

**Category: Drabble **

**Characters/Pairing**:** Harry, Draco (no Slash!) **

**Genre:** Humor 

**Rating: G **

**A/N: Nix hier gehört uns, außer der Idee. (Der Rest natürlich J. K. Rowling) **

*************************************************************************** 

**Der letzte Rest **

„Diesmal gehst Du zu weit, Draco!" zischte Harry. „Immerhin geht es um Sirius!" 

„Ach ja?" Draco starrte ihn wutentbrannt an „Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! Ich kann den Namen nicht mehr hören! Für mich geht es um meinen Vater!" 

„Es reicht aber nur für einen!" gab Harry aufgebracht zurück. Die beiden standen sich mit funkelnden Augen gegenüber.

Plötzlich lenkte Harry ein „Vielleicht, wenn wir sehr sparsam damit sind und es geschickt aufteilen?" 

Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann schüttelte er verzweifelt den Kopf. „Nein, Potter, es ist einfach zu wenig." 

„Stimmt", gab Harry zu. „Wir hätten doch mehr Weihnachtsgeschenkpapier kaufen sollen."


	2. Türchen

**Date: **2. Dezember

**Author: **Chrissi

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing: **Sirius/Remus (angedeutet) 

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating: **PG

************************************************************************************ **

**A Thought on Christmas**

Weihnachten. Früher ein bedeutsamer Tag, heute wie jeder andere auch. Weihnachten steht für Erlösung, für Rettung. Ich warte seit zehn Jahren auf wenigstens eines dieser Dinge. 

An Weihnachten kommen immer wieder alte Erinnerungen auf, der Schmerz brennt sich noch tiefer in meine Seele. 

Es war immer etwas ganz Besonderes für uns, da Lily und James an diesem Tag zusammen kamen und das natürlich ebenfalls gefeiert werden musste. Und das wurde es meistens auch, möglichst mit viel Alkohohl und vielen Leuten. 

Ich erinnere mich an Schneeballschlachten, an Schlittenfahrten und an das laute Prasseln des großen Kamins im Wohnzimmer von Godric's Hollow. An James, der sich in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke mit Lily küsste, an Peter, der in einem Sessel hockte und Bier trank. Und an sein Lächeln, wenn er einfach nur da saß, erst uns, später Harry beim Geschenke auspacken zusah. 

Doch wo war ich inmitten dieses ganzen Trubels? 

Irgendwo, wo ich ihn unbemerkt ansehen konnte. Mal saß ich auf der Fensterbank, sah scheinbar hinaus ins Schneetreiben, doch eigentlich hatte ich nur Augen für ihn. Und wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen und er mich so auf seine ganz eigene Art anlächelte, war mein Weihnachten gerettet. Dann habe ich einen Grund gehabt, im nächsten Jahr es wieder so zu halten, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich wieder anlächelte. 

Und davor? Die vielen Weihnachtsfeiern in Hogwarts, wo wir beide eigentlich jedes Jahr unsere ganz persönliche Bescherung hatten. Das war so etwas wie ein Ritual zwischen uns. Ein Weihnachten, das wir, und nur wir, feierten und das immer der Hauptteil des Tages war. 

Und bei dem ich jedes Jahr hoffte, es ihm diesmal sagen zu können und es dennoch nie über mich brachte. Irgendwie machte er alle meine Vorsätze mit einer beiläufigen Bemerkung, mit einem Blick, mit einem Wort zunichte und ich fühlte mich wieder so niedrig, es nicht wert zu sein, ihn lieben zu dürfen und von ihm geliebt zu werden. 

Und heute? Heute ist Weihnachten nur kälter, schwerer zu ertragen als die anderen 364 Tage im Jahr. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie er es heute feiert. Ob er eine Familie hat oder Freunde, die bei ihm sind. Ich wünsche es ihm von ganzem Herzen, denn an Weihnachten sollte niemand einsam sein und allein feiern. So wie ich es seit zehn Jahren tue. 

In manchen Jahren ist Weihnachten einfach an mir vorbei gegangen, ich wusste es nicht. Hier verändert sich nichts in den Wochen vor diesem Fest. Außer, dass es immer kälter wird, dass der Wind immer stärker durch die hauchdünnen Ritzen pfeift und dass die Stimmung noch gedrückter ist als sonst. Weil sich dann jeder unweigerlich erinnert, ob er es will oder nicht. Auch ich erinnere mich. 

Doch meistens sind es schöne Erinnerungen und irgendwie helfen sie mir, diese Tage zu überstehen, wenn die schlimmen Erinnerungen kommen. Dass er mich für einen Mörder hält. Dass Peter frei herumläuft. Ich habe gehofft, dass er jetzt Lehrer in Hogwarts ist, dass er auf Harry aufpassen könnte. 

Ein eisiger Luftwind streicht durch die Zellen und ich fröstle. Auch jetzt noch, zwölf Jahre später, sehe ich immer wieder dieses Lächeln vor mir, höre das Gelächter, das Knacken des Holzes im Kamin. 

Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Heute weiß ich das und doch frage ich mich, ob ich es tun würde, wenn er vor mir stehen würde. Ich weiß es nicht. 

Schritte auf dem Gang, Klappen werden geöffnet, eine Schale voll übel riechenden Inhalts wird hinein geschoben. 

Ich lächele bitter. Millionen von Menschen haben jetzt ein Festessen und wir, die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen, sollten wahrscheinlich noch froh sein, etwas vorgesetzt zu bekommen. 

Weil wir es in ihren Augen nicht wert sind, ein angenehmes Weihnachtsfest zu haben. Wir sind Schwerverbrecher, keine Menschen, wir haben keine Gefühle mehr. 

Ich spüre, wie die ganze angestaute Wut in mir hoch kommt und schleudere die Schale mit einem Krachen gegen die Wand. Der Inhalt spritzt durch die Zelle, verteilt sich an den Wänden, auf meinem Körper. 

Und da weiß ich, dass ich noch Gefühle habe. Sehr tiefe sogar. Sie haben sich nie verändert und sind nie verschwunden. Sie waren immer da, in mir, und halfen mir, die Jahre zu überstehen. 

Und sie werden mir hier heraus helfen. Und dann werde ich Remus meine Gefühle gestehen. Weil er es war, der mir diese Zeit leichter machte. 

Ja, ich liebe Remus. Seit vierzehn Jahren liebe ich ihn und habe mich doch nie getraut, es ihm zu sagen. 

Und nun beginnen diese Gefühle, mich aufzufressen. Sie nähren mich nicht mehr, sie zerstören mich. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun! 

_Ende _


	3. Türchen

**Date**: 3. Dezember 

**Author**: Astarothe 

**Category**: Short Story 

**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco 

**Warning**: mild Slash! 

**Genre**: Drama/Romance 

**Rating**: PG13 

**Disclaimer**: Weder Harry noch Draco noch sonst einer der Charas die hier drin vorkommen gehören mir *seufz* 

******************************************************************************************

**Ein Märchen im Winter**

Die Sonne schien in einem fahlen Licht auf den frisch gefallenen Schnee, mit dem jeder Zentimeter des Bodens bedeckt war, und ließ den Boden in einem kalten, grellen Licht schimmern. 

Der kalte Wind riss die letzten, spärlich verteilten Blätter von den kahlen Bäumen, und es war so kühl, dass der eigene Atem neblig in der Luft stehen blieb. 

Es war Winter geworden. 

Ja, es war Winter geworden, doch auch der Dezember war eingetroffen und Weihnachten stand nur allzu kurz bevor. 

Weihnachten...........das Fest der Liebe.........der Geborgenheit und der Zusammengehörigkeit........... 

Zumindest sollte es das sein, für Harry sah es eigentlich genau gegenteilig aus. 

Die Ferien hatten schon vor einigen Tagen begonnen, und da Ron und Hermine Weihnachten zur Abwechslung zu Hause bei ihren Verwandten verbringen sollten, waren sie schon abgereist. 

Langsam aber stetig hatten sich die Korridore Hogwarts' geleert und in jedem Haus war gerade noch eine Handvoll Schüler dort geblieben. 

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und starrte in die lodernden, wärmebringenden Flammen, die mit ihrem Flackern die steinernen Wände des Gebäudes in ein angenehmes Licht tauchten. 

Er selber nahm das alles gar nicht wahr. 

Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken und dachte über die Zeit nach, die vergangen war, über all das, was passiert war. 

Eigentlich war es noch gar nicht so lange her gewesen, da hatte er noch neben Sirius gesessen und mit ihm über alles reden können, was ihn bedrückte, worüber er dachte, aber jetzt........... 

Jetzt gab es niemanden mehr, der ihn verstand, niemanden mehr, mit dem er über alles reden konnte. 

Ron und Hermine waren seine besten Freunde......sicher.....aber zwischen den beiden und ihm hatte sich so eine Distanz aufgebaut seit Sirius' Tod, dass er von sich aus nicht mehr frei mit ihnen reden konnte. 

Was wussten die beiden schon vom Schmerz, die einzige vatergleiche Person, die man jemals hatte, zu verlieren und keinen einzigen Angehörigen mehr zu haben. 

Was wussten die beiden schon davon, wie es war, zwischen allen Schülern Hogwarts' als Ausgestoßener angesehen und von allen gemieden oder lächerlich gemacht zu werden. 

Nichts wussten sie, denn nie hatten sie eine Narbe auf ihrer Stirn gehabt, die sie kennzeichnete und allen zeigte, wer sie waren, und nie hatten sie auffällige Verhaltensweisen oder Fähigkeiten, wegen denen sie gefürchtet, ausgestoßen und zur Schau gestellt wurden. 

Sie kamen ja nicht einmal mehr auf die Idee, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, was er fühlte. Immerhin waren sie viel zu sehr darin vertieft, ihre nunmehr mehrere Monate andauernde Beziehung immer noch so auszusehen lassen, als wären sie frisch verliebt. 

Dieses schreckliche Rumgeturtel, das ewige verliebte Küsschen geben mitten im Garten von Hogwarts, die lächerlichen, vor geheuchelter Romantik triefenden Komplimente, all das konnte Harry einfach nicht mehr sehen. 

Seine Welt war so anders als die ihre, so viel kälter, ernster und erwachsener. 

Wer an dieser Schule konnte diese Welt schon nachvollziehen, alle waren eingehüllt in einen Mantel naiven Vertrauens darauf, dass die Erwachsenen sie schützen würden, wenn etwas passiert würde. Waren sich nicht dessen bewusst, dass im Ernstfall niemand für sie da sein würde außer ihnen selbst. 

Wer an dieser Schule wusste schon, wie der erbitterte, feindselige Kampf zwischen Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix aussah, wie schwer die Verluste waren, und wie sehr die Angehörigen darunter zu leiden hatten. 

Harry seufzte tief und stand aus dem großen Sessel auf. 

Er ging zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes und trat auf den leeren Korridor. Schritt für Schritt ging er ziellos durch die Flure und seine Schritten hallten zwischen den Steinwänden wider. 

Schier endlos lang und dunkel schienen sich die Gänge durch das riesige Schulgebäude zu winden, so wie seine Gedanken, und Harry verlor sich in ihnen. 

Er verlor sich in ihnen, bis plötzlich inmitten all des Dunkels seiner Gedanken und seiner Umgebung ein Licht erschien, ein silbern- weißes Licht, das erst verschwommen war und dann immer klarer und schärfer wurde. 

Langsam nahm es Form und Gestalt an. Harry wusste nicht, was es war, aber durch dieses einzelne Licht war es plötzlich so hell in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit, und es war ihm ähnlich. Harry spürte die Verbindung zu diesem silbernen Leuchten und fühlte, wie Vertrauen und Verständnis einem Wärmeschwall gleich seinen Körper durchflossen. 

Auf einmal sah er im Augenwinkel eine rasche Bewegung und drehte sich, den Blick hebend, um. 

Nichts. 

Hatte Harry sich das nur eingebildet? 

Oder war da wirklich jemand gewesen? 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, es war schon spät und die Nachtruhe würde bald beginnen. 

Achtlos murmelte er das Passwort und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen hinauf. Gerade als er seine Brille abnehmen und sich hinlegen wollte, fiel Harrys Blick auf ein kleines Ding, das in seinem Bett lag. 

Harry nahm die Hände von seiner Brille, setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes und beugte sich über den Gegenstand, der sich in der Mitte seines Bettes befand. 

Es war eine kleine hölzerne Dose, und als er sie öffnete erklang eine kindliche, blecherne Melodie und er entdeckte einen Zettel in ihr. 

„_Du bist mit deinen Gedanken nicht allein.__  
Sei Heiligabend um 22.30 im Astronomieturm.  
Dein silbernes Leuchten." _

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte er denn nun damit anfangen? Wer wollte sich wohl diesmal einen Scherz auf seine Kosten erlauben? 

Aber wenn es ein Scherz war, woher meinte die Person, die dahinter steckte, zu wissen, was er dachte? 

Andererseits, wer würde so etwas schon ernst gemeint inszenieren, das war völlig schwachsinnig, es war nur ein dummer Scherz, nichts weiter. 

Harry atmete schwerfällig aus, stellte das Kästchen auf sein Nachtschränkchen, nahm seine Brille ab und legte sich zum Schlafen hin. 

Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch er konnte beim bestem Willen nur daran denken, wer einen Tag vor Weihnachten solch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. 

~ 

Am nächsten Morgen weckte das hereinstrahlende Sonnenlicht Harry, weil es mit seinem kalten Lichtstrahl genau in sein Gesicht schien. 

Überall im Schlafsaal nahm er den hereindringenden Duft von Gebäck, süßen Kräutern und Weihrauch wahr, alles in Hogwarts schien nach Weihnachten zu riechen. 

Jeder Raum war geschmückt mit den verschiedensten festlichen, aber doch fröhlichen Ketten, Girlanden und Stoffen und jedes noch so kleine Detail versuchte eine zauberhafte Feststimmung zu verbreiten. 

Hätte Harry bessere Laune gehabt und wäre nicht so allein gewesen, wäre er sicherlich glücklich lachend mit Ron und Hermine durch die liebevoll dekorierten Räume zur großen Halle geschlendert, um sich an dem großen Weihnachtsessen und der Feier zu erfreuen, aber nicht heute, nicht dieses Jahr, und wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder. 

Jetzt erschien ihm das alles so weit weg, so unbedeutend, als wäre es nur die Fassade einer anderen Welt zu der er schon lange nicht mehr gehörte. 

Während die anderen fröhlich ihre Geschenke auspackten, wand Harry sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte, alles Weihnachtliche zu meiden und zu übersehen. 

Auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lagen zwei Briefumschläge und ein kleines Päckchen, aber Harry hatte weder die Lust noch irgendeinen Grund sie aufzumachen. 

In einem Briefumschlag würde eine Karte von Ron und Hermine sein, und in dem anderen ein Weihnachtsgruß von Dumbledore oder Remus, jedoch keine Karte von seinem Vater, seiner Mutter oder seinem Patenonkel, den einzigen Personen, die er wirklich vermisste. 

Weder wollte er Hermines und Rons mit romantischem Getue versehene Karte lesen, noch die Karte in der Dumbledore oder Remus versuchten ihn aufzubauen. 

In dem Päckchen war höchstwahrscheinlich eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemandem aus Hogwarts, vielleicht von Hagrid oder wiederum Remus oder Dumbledore, und auf Geschenke aus Mitleid konnte Harry verzichten. 

Das Einzige, was er sich wünschte, war, dass er wieder jemanden hatte der ihn verstand und mit dem er alles teilen konnte. 

Weihnachten war zu etwas Schrecklichem geworden. 

Überall geheuchelte gute Laune, jeder wollte irgendwem etwas schenken und alle versuchten glücklich zu wirken.....Harry konnte all das nicht mehr sehen. 

Er sah auf die Uhr, und beschloss sich wieder schlafen zu legen bis zum Abend, so musste er wenigstens diesen ganzen Irrsinn nicht mit ansehen. 

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und schlief ein. 

Als er wieder aufwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Die Uhr zeigte 17.30, also blieb genug Zeit, um sich für das große Abendessen fertig zu machen. 

Harry seufzte, rieb sich verschlafen seine Augen, gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig und stand dann gemächlich auf. 

Er wühlte ein paar saubere Sachen aus dem kleinen Stapel seiner Kleidung hervor, zog sich an, warf sich seine Schulrobe über die Schultern, fuhr sich einmal kurz durch sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar und verließ dann den Schlafsaal. 

Als er die große Halle betrat, waren die anderen bereits dabei mit dem Essen zu beginnen, gerade füllten die Teller und Platten sich von selber und kreierten ein würdiges Weihnachts-Festessen. Er ging einen Schritt schneller und setzte sich unauffällig zu den zirka zehn anderen Gryffindors an den Tisch. 

Er blicke kurz hinüber zu den Lehrpersonen am Lehrertisch und sah, dass Dumbledore aufmerksam zu ihm hinüberschaute und ihn anlächelte, als er sah, dass Harry ihn ebenfalls anschaute. 

Schnell wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich eine Kartoffel nach der anderen auf den Teller zu packen. 

Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas gegen sein Bein schlug, obwohl niemand neben oder vor ihm saß, und er sah verwundert unter den Tisch, direkt in das Gesicht einer silbergrauen Katze mit strahlend grünen Augen. 

Verwirrt starrte Harry die Katze an, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass an ihrem blutroten Halsband eine kleine Pergamentrolle befestigt war. 

Vorsichtig löste Harry das Stück Pergament vom Halsband, streichelte die schnurrende Katze sanft über den Rücken und gab ihr eine kleine Belohnung für ihre Dienste vom Tisch, dann verschwand sie. 

Harry rollte gespannt das Pergament auseinander.

_Grüne Augen, kalt und hart  
Einst waren sie so sanfter Art  
Die Haare schwarz wie Ebenholz  
Längst vorbei der falsche Stolz  
Die Narbe schmerzt seit langer Zeit  
Die Augen zeigen Einsamkeit  
Das Herz in der Brust, es schlägt so dumpf  
Deine Gefühle sind schon lange stumpf  
Siehst alles nur durch eine Scheibe aus Glas  
__D__eine Trauer kennt kein Maß  
Wünschst dir nur verstanden zu sein  
In deiner Welt, so kalt und allein.  
Die, die du liebtest, wo sind sie hin?  
Was hat dieser Kampf noch für einen Sinn?  
Warum musst du alle sterben sehen?  
Warum muss in deiner Welt alles vergehen?  
Warum musst du leiden, dein Leben lang?  
Warum fällst du hinunter diesen Hang?  
Wieso kommst du nie auf dem Boden auf?  
Warum hörst du nie zu fallen auf?  
Warum fühlst nur du diesen tiefen Hass, dieses kalte Gefühl?  
Du schaffst es schon lange nicht mehr, denn es ist zuviel  
Zuviel für deine zarte Seele  
Zuviel für dein geplagtes Leben  
Will dir endlich Ruhe schenken  
Will dir deinen Frieden geben_.  
_Will dich fassen sanft und bestimmt  
Will dir auf ewig Geborgenheit spenden  
Sicher und warm sollst du ruhig ruhen  
In meinen liebenden Händen__._

Langsam begann Harrys Herz schneller zu schlagen, härter gegen seine Brust zu pochen, seine Hände zitterten, als er das Stück Pergament wieder zusammenrollte und vor sich auf den Tisch legte. 

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte. 

Wer zum Teufel war das? 

Woher wusste die Person so genau, wie er sich fühlte? 

Harry blickte sich in der Großen Halle um und glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder dieses Leuchten zu sehen, doch als er nach dem Blinzeln die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er nur den Slytherin-Tisch, an dem Draco Malfoy saß und mit genervtem Blick versuchte, Crabbe und Goyle dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören sich mit Kuchen zu bewerfen. 

Draco ............wie musste es ihm eigentlich ergehen? Jetzt wo sein Vater in Azkaban saß? 

Musste er nicht auch einsam sein? Den Krieg zwischen „ Hell und Dunkel" verfluchen? 

Als hätte Draco bemerkt, dass Harry ihn anstarrte, sah er plötzlich auch zu Harry hinüber und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und irgendetwas war seltsam. 

Schnell wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und tat so, als würde er mit der Person schräg gegenüber von sich reden, dann warf er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zurück zu Draco und sah, dass dieser nun mit Blaise in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. 

In diesem Moment realisierte Harry, was er grade getan hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, was Draco Malfoy fühlte, Draco Malfoy, die grässlichste Person an der gesamten Schule............ 

Aber irgendetwas an seinem Blick war diesmal anders gewesen.........er hatte so vertraut ausgesehen........wie das, was Harry jeden Morgen sah, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute. 

Schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf, wie um die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und fing dann wirklich ein Gespräch mit seinem Gegenüber an. 

Er realisierte zwar nicht einmal, worüber er überhaupt redete, aber er war abgelenkt von dem, was er vorher gedacht hatte. 

Einige Teller und Gespräche später sah Harry auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits 22.15 Uhr war. 

Höchste Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen, wenn er tatsächlich herausfinden wollte, wer dieses mysteriöse „silberne Leuchten" war. 

Da ohnehin schon einige Leute, die große Halle verlassen hatten, fiel es auch nicht weiter auf, als Harry durch die Tür verschwand. Geschmeidig schlüpfte er durch den schmalen Spalt der Tür und verschwand in Richtung Astronomie Turm in einen dunklen Gang. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, und es wurde unentwegt schneller, die Aufregung schnürte Harry fast die Luft ab, wer konnte es bloß sein....? 

Wer? 

Harry kam in die Nähe des Astronomieturms, als sein Blick zufällig auf den Boden fiel und er etwas Weißes auf dem Boden liegen sah. Neugierig beugte er sich zu dem Gegenstand herunter und zuckte bei der ersten Berührung erschrocken zurück. 

Das, was da lag, war flauschig und weich. 

Harry atmete kurz und tief durch, dann griff er erneut nach dem Gegenstand und hob ihn hoch. 

Er ging weiter, und während er auf die Tür zum Astronomieturm zuschritt, versuchte er zu erkennen, was er da in der Hand hielt. 

Als er bei der Tür angekommen war, weiteten sich seine Augen, denn das, was er in der Hand hielt, war ein kleines weißes Plüsch-Frettchen, das ein Herz mit der Aufschrift „Harry" in den kleinen Pfoten hielt. 

Bevor Harry realisieren konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass über der Tür ein wunderschöner, großer Mistelzweig hing. 

Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür von der anderen Seite und Harry blickte verblüfft in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. 

Sein Herz schlug so hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, doch Draco schien völlig ausgeglichen und ruhig zu sein und er sah Harry liebevoll und verstehend an. 

Dann öffnete er seine Lippen um etwas zu sagen, und alles worauf Harry sich konzentrieren konnte, waren diese so feinen, eleganten Lippen, wie sie sich langsam öffneten und Harry seinen letzten Atem raubten. 

Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie wunderschön Draco Malfoy war? 

So wie er dort vor ihm stand hätte er die wunderschönste, geisterhafte Elfe sein können, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte, so schlank und anmutig gebaut, so wunderschöne blasse, wie Mondlicht schimmernde Haut, so tiefe graue Augen wie ein vernebelter See bei Nacht und die sinnlichsten Lippen, die ein Wesen dieser Erde haben konnte. 

Dann hörte Harry, wie diese Lippen zu ihm sprachen, und diese Stimme umhüllte ihn wie feinstes Satin und der Inhalt der Worte raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. 

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Tag, an dem wir uns gesehen haben, und es gibt kein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich, als dich unter diesem Mistelzweig vor mir stehen zu haben und dir einen Teil deiner Last abzunehmen. 

Ich bitte dich, lass mich dein Licht sein im Dunkel deiner Gefühle, und lass mich dein Leitstern sein, der dich durch die schwärzeste aller Nächte führt. 

Lass mich die kristallene Phiole sein, die all deine stillen Tränen auffängt und die Liebe sein, die dir in den kältesten Zeiten deines Lebens Wärme spendet. 

Lass mich dein silbernes Leuchten sein und dich von innen heraus scheinen lassen. 

Lass mich dir gehören." 

Dann beugte Draco sich langsam vor, umfasste Harrys Gesicht sanft mit seinen schlanken Händen und senkte seine Lippen auf die Harrys hinab. 

Wie ein leichter Hauch von Sommerwind fühlte Harry, wie Dracos Lippen die seinen berührten und Dracos sanfte, warme Zunge seine Lippen langsam auseinander drückte, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. 

Harry öffnete vorsichtig seine Lippen und empfing den wundervollsten, wärmsten und süßesten Kuss, den er je gespürt hatte. 

Ein leichter Zimtgeschmack erfüllte seinen Mund und Harrys gesamter Körper war erfüllt von einer kribbelnden, anschwellenden Wärmewelle. 

Alles was seine vernebelten Sinne noch wahrnahmen war die Wärme, die seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte, die die Körper der beiden verband, der süße Geschmack Dracos und der angenehme Duft nach Bratapfel, Zimt, Weihrauch und Kaminfeuer, der in den Korridoren Hogwarts' lag. 

Vorsichtig zog Draco zurück. Harry spürte einen winzigen Hauch Kälte, und öffnete langsam seine Augen. 

Als er schüchtern in Dracos Augen sah, war alles, was ihn erwartete, Liebe, Wärme und Verständnis. 

Dann legte Draco seine Arme um Harry und dieser schmiegte sich, glücklich, endlich Frieden gefunden zu haben, zuneigungsvoll an seinen warmen, schlanken Körper. 

Ein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln bildete sich in Dracos Zügen und sanft streichelte er über Harrys zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar, während er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, frohe Weihnachten." 

°~The End~° und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest allen Lesern ^_____^ 

© Astarothe, 03 


	4. Türchen

**Date**: 4. Dezember

**Author**: Tentakula

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters****/Pairings**: Sirius/Remus

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Slash! Lemon!

**Rating**: R - NC17

***************************************************************************

**Come What May**

Mit einem breiten Lächeln betrat Sirius seine Gemächer. Er freute sich schon den ganzen Tag auf diesen Moment. Auf den Augenblick, in dem er von der Kälte endlich nach Hause kam. Nach Hause... was für eine seltsame Ironie, dass gerade er diese Worte benutzte. Er hatte niemals ein wirkliches Daheim gekannt, hatte auch niemals das Bedürfnis gehabt, irgendeinen Ort als solches zu bezeichnen. Doch nun war das anders, wie so vieles. Auch wenn die Zeiten nicht wirklich rosig waren und eine Katastrophe die nächste zu jagen schien, war er dennoch glücklich. Gerade heute, an diesem besonderem Tag, dem ersten Weihnachtsfest seit fast fünfzehn Jahren, das er in Freiheit verbringen konnte.

Ein dunkler Schatten zog sich über sein Gesicht. Sie hatten ihm fünfzehn Jahre seines Lebens gestohlen, hatten ihn wie einen Verbrecher behandelt und er hatte kein einziges Mal versucht sich zu wehren. Warum auch? Es gab nichts, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Auch heute noch, nach fast zwei Jahren in Freiheit kam es ihm immer noch wie ein düsterer Traum vor, in dem er so lange Zeit gefangen gewesen war. Die Wunden begannen zu heilen, ohne Zweifel, doch noch immer waren sie frisch genug, dass er den Schmerz fühlen konnte, der von ihnen ausging.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, heute war eindeutig nicht der Zeitpunkt um darüber nachzudenken, was einst gewesen war. Heute war der freudigste Tag im Jahr, selbst die größten Kinder bekamen große, leuchtende Augen, wenn Weihnachten näher rückte. Und auch er, der böse ehemalige Askaban-Sträfling, konnte nicht umhin, sich auf diesen Tag zu freuen. Vor allem auch, weil dies einer der wenigen Tage war, die er nicht allein in dem großen toten Haus verbringen musste. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran beschleunigte er seine Schritte und stampfte weiter durch den frischgefallenen Schnee.

Die kleine Blockhütte, die verborgen im Wald vor ihm auftauchte, trieb ihm ein erneutes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Er hatte diesen Tag so lange herbei gesehnt und nun endlich war er hier, in dieser Einöde, weit weg von allem. Weit weg vom Orden des Phönix, weit weg vom Dunklen Lord und seinen Schergen, und weit weg von der Welt, die ihn nicht wollte. Diese Tage gehörten ihm und der Liebe, die ihn vor dem vollkommenen Wahnsinn bewahrt hatte. 

Freundlich erleuchtet schienen die Fenster der Blockhütte schon von weitem und verzauberten ihn schon jetzt vollkommen. Wie sehr würde er es genießen, vor dem Kamin zu liegen und neben sich den Körper spüren, den er so sehr begehrte. Es war viel zu lange her, seit sie sich getroffen hatte, er dachte nicht an die wenigen flüchtigen Begegnungen, in denen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander wechseln konnten, sondern er meinte die Zeiten, in denen sie wirklich sie sein konnten. In freudiger Vorahnung tauchte immer wieder nur ein Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, das Gesicht seines Geliebten.

Bevor er in die kuschelige Wärme der Blockhütte trat, klopfte er sich den Schnee von den Schultern und öffnete die Türe. Wie nicht anders erwartet, war es in der Hütte angenehm warm und seine erkalteten Gliedmaßen begannen sofort aufzutauen und angenehm zu prickeln. Suchend sah er sich um, konnte es kaum erwarten, Remus zu umarmen. ‚Remus?' hörte er seine eigene Stimme in dem kleinen Raum widerhallen, doch nirgends war der Werwolf zu sehen. 

Er befürchtete schon, dass Remus noch gar nicht hier war, als er die leise, lockende Stimme seines Freundes aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmer hörte. ‚Ich bin hier... '

Ohne es zu merken ging er in Richtung der Stimme und beschleunigte mit jedem Schritt. Er wollte in diesem Augenblick nur eines, und zwar seinen Geliebten so fest wie nur irgendwie möglich in die Arme schließen und ihn dann fast besinnungslos küssen. Diese sinnlichen, verführerischen Lippen, die jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah in einem noch betörenderem Rosa erschienen, seine Zuneigung und auch Lust von Mal zu Mal steigerten. Er wollte sie in Besitz nehmen, sie beinahe blutig küssen, bis der Werwolf lustvoll zu jammern begann.

Als er den kleinen Raum betrat, setzt sein Herz einen kleinen Moment aus. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war es das Schlafzimmer, und ein überdimensionales rustikales Bett beherrschte fast den ganzen Raum, doch Remus lag keinesfalls lasziv räkelnd darauf, sondern er hatte sich das flauschig aussehende Fell vor dem Kamin ausgesucht. Sirius musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie romantisch kitschig sein Geliebter doch war. Doch er würde sich hüten jemals Einwände darüber einzubringen. 

Remus war vollkommen nackt und lag auf dem Bauch. Nun, vollkommen war nicht ganz richtig, er hatte sich in festlicher Manier eine Weihnachtsmannmütze aus rotem Filz aufgesetzt und grinste den Animagus schelmisch an. ‚Ich dachte mir, dir könnte meine Art der Präsentation gefallen...' sagte der Werwolf und sein Lächeln wurde noch um einiges breiter. 

‚Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mir diese Art gefällt!' antwortete Sirius heiser, und er musste all seine Reserven mobilisieren, dass er nicht einfach über seinen Freund herfiel und seinen Körper verschlang. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie groß sein Verlangen nach dem Werwolf wirklich gewesen war. Allein dieser Anblick brachte ihn in Raserei und auch tiefere Körperregionen zeigten überaus gesteigertes Interesse daran, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging Sirius auf seinen Geliebten zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte er, wie leicht sich Remus doch anfühlte, wenn er ihn hochhob. Er schien so zerbrechlich, und doch schlummerten in ihm Kräfte, die stärker waren, als jemals jemand für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schien ein wahres Feuerwerk in seinem Inneren entfacht zu sein, sein Blut zirkulierte ungestüm durch seine Bahnen und ließ ihn heftiger atmen. Wie schön war es doch, wieder Remus Geschmack auf der Zunge zu schmecken, seinen zarten Körper zu fühlen, der sich gierig an seinen schmiegte. Und wie schön war es, ihn wieder in seinen Armen zu wissen, dort wo ihm nichts passieren konnte. Seine Gedanken verfinsterten sich einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er die Tatsache beiseite schob, in welch gefährlichen Situationen sich sein Geliebter brachte, wenn er wieder einmal für den Orden unterwegs war. 

Heute wollte er einfach nur er selbst sein, kein ehemaliger Sträfling, kein ehemaliger Mörder und auch kein Geächteter. Dieses Leben schien so weit weg zu sein, jedenfalls für den Moment. Er wusste, dass er nicht für lange verleugnen konnte, was sie waren und was um sie herum geschah, doch wenigstens für diese wenigen Momente gestohlenen Glücks war er dankbar. Unendlich dankbar sogar.

Remus begann mit zitternden Fingern seine Kleidung zu öffnen und strich sie ihm nach und nach über die Schultern. Ein erregtes Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle als Remus' Finger zum ersten Mal seine bloße Haut berührten. Seine Lust wurde immer unkontrollierter und gieriger, zu lange war es her, seit sie das letzte Mal eine Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Ungeduldig glitt seine Hand an Remus' Seite entlang, genoss jeden Zentimeter der unter seinen Berührungen andächtig zitterte.

Sirius beugte sich weiter nach vorne, ließ seinen Geliebten sanft auf das wärmende Fell zurückgleiten. Widerwillig löste er sich von seinem Freund, wurde jedoch dadurch entschädigt, dass Remus Blick lustverschleiert war und er ihn liebevoll ansah. In diesen Momenten wurde ihm immer klar, wie sehr er dieses Gesicht doch liebte, wie sehr er jede noch so feine Falte vergötterte und wie trist seine Tage doch waren, an denen er nicht in dieses wunderschöne Gesicht sehen konnte.

‚Ich habe dich so vermisst...' sagte Sirius verträumt, und unterstrich seine Aussage mit einem leichten Lächeln. ‚Ich dich auch, Sirius!' erwiderte Remus und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. Vorsichtig beugte sich der Animagus erneut diesen verführerischen Lippen entgegen, prägte sich jedoch dieses Gesicht genauestens ein, so als habe er Angst, dass er sonst niemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.

Diese weichen Lippen, die geradezu perfekt auf die seinen zu passen schienen, ließen seinen Körper wohlig erschauern. Immer tiefer glitt seine Hand, näherte sich stetig seinem eigentlichen Ziel und liebkoste auf seine ganz eigene Art die Haut des anderen. Remus stöhnte verhalten in Sirius' Mund, als er sich gefährlich nahe seiner erregtesten Stelle näherte. Gerade durch diese Geste wurde er in seinem Vorhaben noch mehr bestärkt und glitt weiter hinab, bis seine Finger an der Innenseite von Remus' Oberschenkeln angelangt waren.

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er dieses Spielchen selbst nicht sonderlich lange aushalten würde können, da sich seine eigene Erektion deutlich gegen seine Hose abzeichnete und ihm schon jetzt ein schmerzvolles Verlangen suggerierte. Remus begann sich ihm immer wieder entgegen zu strecken und verlangend zu wimmern, und auch wenn ihm dieses Spielchen durchaus gefiel, so musste er in eigenem Interesse eingestehen, dass es für beide einer Folter gleichkam.

In ungewohnter Aggressivität schob Remus ihn von sich weg und presste nun seinerseits seinen Körper in das weiche Fell. Der Animagus sah seinen Geliebten ungläubig an. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass Remus den Aktiveren spielen wollte, doch er musste auch zugeben, dass diese neue Seite de Werwolfes auch für ihn äußerst interessant war.

Remus lächelte ihn aus einer seltsamen Mischung aus Lust und Gier an, und Sirius fragte sich einen Moment, was der Werwolf noch so alles vorhatte und ob er dabei überhaupt mithalten konnte. ‚Vertraust du mir?' fragte er mit einem dämonischen Glanz in den Augen.

Sirius überlegte einen Moment, ob es wirklich so ratsam war, auf diese Frage zu antworten, doch dann nickte er einfach. Dieser neue Ton an Remus war nicht nur überraschend, sondern auch höchst erregend, stellte er fest.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte Remus dem Animagus die Hände mit einem unsichtbaren Band verbunden und sie über seinen Kopf befestigt. Anzüglich glitt er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Sirius' Brust und umkreiste seine Nippel konzentrisch. ‚Vertraust du mir immer noch?' wiederholte der Werwolf mit leicht beschwingter Stimme. Und auch jetzt blieb dem Animagus nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. 

Noch nie hatte er sich über diese Art der ‚Entspannung' Gedanken gemacht und jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Eine unheilvolle Mischung aus Verlangen und Scham, gepaart mit einer Brise Neugierde. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, was der Werwolf als nächstes mit ihm tat, doch schon jetzt war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass er es genießen würde.

Remus nahm seine Lippen stürmisch in Besitz und verbiss sich leicht in ihnen. Gerade soviel, dass es einen leichten Schmerz verursachte, doch nicht stark genug, dass es wirklich als Pein anzusehen war. Dann wanderte er langsam tiefer, hinterließ eine glühende Spur heißer Küsse auf Sirius' Hals und Brust. Sirius stöhnte verhalten auf, als diese berauschende Zunge immer tiefer glitte, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers unter Flammen zu setzten schien. Auch Remus glitt tiefer und seine Hände folgten über seine sich hebende und senkende Brust. Am Bund seiner Hose angekommen hielt er sich nicht sonderlich lange mit dem störenden Kleidungsstück auf, sondern riss es ihm fast schon brachial vom Körper. Angesichts dieser rauen Behandlung entlockte sich Sirius' Kehle ein erschreckter Laut. Es war ihm immer noch unbegreiflich, was Remus mit ihm machte, und noch viel weniger konnte er es fassen, dass er schon fast begierig darauf war, weitere Streiche dieser Behandlung zu erfahren.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Remus erneut an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn wild, während sich seine Finger um Sirius' Erektion stülpten und sie gleichmäßig zu massieren begannen. Sirius bäumte sich auf und stöhnte hemmungslos in den Mund es anderen.

Der Animagus wusste, dass er diese Behandlung nicht lange durchhalten würde, seine Nerven waren schon jetzt bis zum äußersten ausgereizt, und wenn Remus so weitermachte, würde er einfach nicht anders können als seinem Verlangen nachgeben, auch wenn er gehofft hatte.... Doch der Abend war jung, sie hatten noch jede Menge Zeit und was auch immer Remus vorhatte, der Schwarzhaarige würde sich bereitwillig darin fügen.

Er fühlte eine kühle Flüssigkeit an seinem erigierten Glied und stöhnte erneut auf. Er zerrte an seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln und bedauerte zu einem Teil, dass er nun nicht über Remus' Rücken gleiten konnte, dessen erhitzte Haut nicht spüren konnte, doch dann fühlte er etwas, was ihn für diese Entbehrung mehr als alles andere entschädigte. Er spürte Remus' Enge, diese berauschende Hitze, die sich um sein Glied legte. Aus nebelverschleierten Augen sah der Animagus seinen Geliebten an, sah dessen nach hinten gebeugten Kopf, den wunderschön schlanken Hals und seinen Adamsapfel, der sich erotisierend hob und senkte. Erneut kam in ihm der Wunsch auf, seine gierigen Hände über diesen wunderschönen Körper gleiten zu lassen, doch dann nahm er sein Schicksal an und begann sich einfach im gleichen Takt wie Remus zu bewegen. 

Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Beziehung war Sirius der Passive, hatte das Ruder vollkommen aus der Hand gegeben und ließ sich von Remus' Fantasie einfach treiben, ließ sich einfach mitreißen. Es dauerte nur sehr wenige Stöße und er ergoss sich heiß in seinen Geliebten. Die Wucht mit der sein Orgasmus gekommen war, war einfach überwältigend und raubte ihm fast die Sinne. Er spürte etwas Heißes und Klebriges auf seinem Bauch und wusste, dass auch Remus seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Wie von selbst lösten sich die Fesseln, die ihn die ganze Zeit in süßlicher Umklammerung gehalten hatten und endlich konnte er seinem Verlangen nachgeben und Remus zu sich heranziehen. Noch immer leicht keuchend küsste er den Werwolf liebevoll auf den Mund. In diesem Augenblick schien die Welt perfekt zu sein.

‚Ich liebe dich, Remus. Ich liebe dich sosehr.', flüsterte der Animagus seinem Geliebten liebevoll ins Ohr.

~*~

Remus lässt das Denkarium sinken und wischt sich die einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Gerade zu Weihnachten macht ihm der Verlust besonders zu schaffen. Nicht nur, dass er seinen besten Freund verloren hat, sondern er hat auch seine große Liebe verloren. Er nimmt das Glas Whiskey erneut in die Hand und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus dem halbvollen Schwenker. ‚Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius.', sagt er in die bedrückende Stille und wartet weiter, dass auch dieser Tag vergeht.


	5. Türchen

**Date: 5. Dezember**

**Author: Amaterasu und Natascha **

**Category: Short Story **

**Characters/Pairings: Harry/Draco **

**Warning: mild Slash! **

**Genre: Romance/Humor **

**Rating: PG13 **

**A/N: Rowling: alles; wir: nix (außer unserer schmutzigen Fantasie *fg*)**

*************************************************************************** 

**Verzauberter Advent **

Sie grinsten, als sie den Frühstückssaal betraten. Und das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Harry wusste, wenn Fred und George etwas ausheckten, dann immer mit diesem verräterischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Fröhlichen Advent, ihr drei!" begrüßte George sie strahlend und nahm neben Ron Platz. „Habt ihr schon gehört, heute gibt es sogar Lachs zum Frühstück!" Fred setzte sich neben Harry und rieb sich genüsslich den Bauch „Also von mir aus könnte immer Advent sein." Das war das Stichwort. Harry nahm sich fest vor, diesen Lachs nicht anzurühren. So einfach ließ er sich nicht austricksen. In diesem Moment wurde auch schon der Lachs serviert, zusammen mit einer Art glühendrotem Punsch.

„Wow, das riecht ja lecker." rief Ron begeistert und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Sofort wurde Harry ganz warm im Bauch. Wie ein Lauffeuer schien sich das heiße Gebräu in seinem Magen auszubreiten. Ihm wurde ganz anders… und als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Fred und George so ungefähr die einzigen im Saal waren, die das Getränk nicht angerührt hatten, wünschte er sich, er hätte lieber den Lachs gegessen.

Harry sah zum Slytherin-Tisch rüber, wo Draco gerade mit einem Zug seinen Punsch leerte. Was auch immer die Zwillinge ausgeheckt hatten, wenn er selbst leiden musste, sollte sein Erzfeind das gefälligst auch tun. Dann würde das ganze wenigstens einen positiven Effekt haben. Draco sah Harry über sein Glas hinweg voller Verachtung an und zog eine Grimasse. „Idiot." dachte Harry. „Hoffentlich erstickt er daran."

„Ich verstehe das nicht", hörte er plötzlich Fred murmeln. „Das ist doch nicht die Wirkung, die wir beabsichtigt hatten".

Harry wollte gerade nachfragen, als die Saaltür aufflog und Severus Snape mit wehendem Mantel und wutverzerrtem Gesicht den Raum betrat. Mit funkelnden Augen baute er sich vor den Schülern auf. „Aus meinem Arbeitszimmer wurde heute Morgen ein Trank entwendet. Wer auch immer der Schuldige ist, sollte sich besser sofort melden, da ich sonst für die Folgen nicht garantieren kann."

Harry blickte zu den Zwillingen, die sich beide etwas ratlos ansahen. Schon tönte es vom Slytherin-Tisch „Na los, Weasleys, wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein."

George stand zögernd auf. Ganz Hogwarts wusste schließlich, das eigentlich nur zwei Personen für eine solche Missetat in Frage kamen. Leugnen war zwecklos. „Na ja, es sollte eigentlich nur eine nette Advents-Überraschung werden."

Fred schloss sich an „Genau, wir dachten, so ein Lachtrank trägt doch zur allgemeinen Weihnachtsstimmung bei und ist auch noch total harmlos."

Absolute Stille machte sich im Raum breit. Schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore und blickte die Zwillinge streng an. „Wenn das nur ein harmloser Lachtrank war, ist es dann nicht äußerst seltsam, dass außer Ihnen beiden hier niemand lacht?"

Fred und George zuckten mit den Schultern. Das konnten sie sich allerdings auch nicht erklären. Dumbledores Blick wanderte zu Severus Snape hinüber, der nun sichtlich unruhiger wirkte als noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Also, Professor Snape, vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte uns das zu erklären?" Snape blickte nervös zu Boden und Harry glaubte für einen Moment, doch tatsächlich eine leichte Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen.

„Nun ja, ich erkläre es mir dadurch, dass…ähm…die Flasche falsch etikettiert war. In Wahrheit befand sich darin gar kein Lachtrank." Mit diesen Worten wandte Snape sich schnell um und wollte entschwinden.

„Halt, Professor Snape", hielt ihn Dumbledore zurück. „Wir würden dann doch gerne wissen, was sich nun tatsächlich in der Flasche befand. Immerhin haben wir alle davon getrunken – von Ihnen und den beiden Weasleys einmal abgesehen."

„Nun ja, um genau zu sein handelte es sich um…ähm…einen…Liebestrank. Jeder, der davon kostet, verfällt sofort in grenzenloser Liebe derjenigen Person, der er als erstes in die Augen blickt." Mit diesen Worten flüchtete Snape endgültig aus dem Saal.

„Der Person, der man als erstes in die Augen blickt?" flüsterte Hermione und wurde bleich. Allerdings lange nicht so bleich wie Harry. Bei Merlin. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu deutlich daran, wen er nach Genuss des Trankes angeschaut hatte. Das hinterhältige Lächeln dieses Bastards war ihm nur zu genau in Erinnerung. Genau wie seine . . . eisgrauen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte, wie in einem Sturm . . . Verdammt! Was dachte er da? Er hatte doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass Dracos Augen… ( Moment…DRACO? Seit wann dachte er Draco statt Malfoy?)

Aber sie waren wirklich eisgrau, stellte er fest, als er aufsah und Dracos Blick seinen traf. Eigentlich eine sehr ungewöhnliche und schöne Farbe, wie ihm plötzlich auffiel. Er schluckte. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte er sie jetzt gern aus der Nähe betrachtet. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, stand Harry langsam vom Tisch auf und ging wie in Zeitlupe auf Draco zu.

Dieser kam ihm bereits auf halbem Weg entgegen. Auf seinem Gesicht schien sich ein innerer Kampf widerzuspiegeln. Das beabsichtigte, diabolische Grinsen wollte Draco heute nicht gelingen. Stattdessen formten sich seine Lippen wie von selbst zu einem sanften und lustvollen Lächeln, als er Harry tief in die Augen blickte. Die Welt um sie herum schien vergessen. Sie bekamen noch nicht einmal mit, dass alle anderen sich ebenfalls in einem wahren Liebesrausch befanden. Selbst die sonst so beherrschte und leicht unterkühlte Prof. McGonagall lag völlig selbstvergessen in Dumbledores Armen. Nicht einmal diese mächtigen Zauberer konnten sich gegen den Liebestrank wehren…oder wollten sie es schlicht und einfach gar nicht?

Hermione hatte währenddessen ein ganz anderes Problem. Hochkonzentriert saß sie an ihrem Platz, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und die Augen geschlossen. Nein, bei ihr würde der Trank ganz sicher nicht wirken. Zum Glück war sie dagegen mit ihrer ganzen Willenskraft gefeit. Und dass sie nach dem Trank ausgerechnet zuerst in die wässrigen Augen von Marcus Flint, dem ihr ebenso verhassten wie abgrundtief hässlichen Anführer des Slytherin-Quidditch-Teams gesehen hatte, war ja wohl reiner Zufall gewesen und hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Hermione triumphierte innerlich. Sie liebte nur Ron und keinen anderen. Siegessicher öffnete sie die Augen und hob den Kopf. Liebevoll blickte sie zu Ron hinüber, der gerade in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung mit Lavender Brown vertieft war. Er war ja so süß. Und er war ihr ja so egal…wie von selbst trugen sie ihre Füße zu Flint hinüber. Und wenn sie es recht bedachte, war er ja gar nicht so hässlich. Er musste fantastische innere Werte haben, die ihr vorher nie aufgefallen waren…

Harry streckte unwillkürlich die Hand nach Draco aus. Er musste ihn einfach berühren, dieses weißgoldene Haar streicheln… Bei Merlin, was stellte dieser Trank bloß mit ihm an? Das würden Fred und George ihm büßen.

„Harry", Draco räusperte sich. „Ich meine, Potter, Dir ist schon klar, dass daran nur dieser blöde Trank Schuld ist? Ich meine, ich finde Dich nach wie vor zum Küs…zum Kotzen!" Draco hatte sichtlich Mühe, die letzten Worte rauszubringen. Der Trank zeigte nun deutlich seine Wirkung.

Harry nickte und hielt dabei unablässig Dracos eisgrauen Blick fest. „Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß. Du wirst immer ein hinterhältiges Arschloch bleiben. Und jetzt komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden!" Er griff nach Dracos Hand, doch der zögerte. Er schien mit sich zu ringen.

Dann sah er Harry kalt an „Weißt Du, was das schlimmste an diesem dämlichen Trank ist, Potter? Dass ich Dich hier vor allen Leuten küssen könnte und es mir egal wäre." Mit diesen Worten legte er seine kalte Hand um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Dieser Blick, mit dem Draco ihn dabei ansah löste in Harry einen Sturm der Gefühle aus, gegen den er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Und es auch gar nicht mehr wollte. Jeder klare Gedanke blieb ihm verwehrt, als Dracos Lippen sich seinen näherten.

„Oh mein Gott, lass uns bloß abhauen", flüsterte Draco kurz vor Harrys Lippen. Er ergriff Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Saal. Vorbei an küssenden und verschlungenen Pärchen, die ebenfalls unter dem Bann des Trankes standen, erreichten sie atemlos den Astronomieturm.

„Verdammt, Draco. Ich kann das nicht. Du bist meine Erzfeind, meine große Liebe…ach, Mist, da hast Du's. Kein klares Wort krieg ich mehr raus."

Draco grinste und seine Augen blitzten „Kleiner Tipp, Potter", sagte er und kam Harry immer näher, bis dieser sich schließlich mit dem Rücken an der kalten Steinwand wieder fand, Dracos Hände links und rechts von sich und sein Gesicht ganz dicht vor seinem „Halt doch einfach mal die Klappe. Bei dem, was ich jetzt mit Dir vorhabe, Harry, wirst Du Deinen süßen Atem für andere Geräusche brauchen." Sprachs und versiegelte Harrys Lippen endlich mit einem fordernden und harten Kuss.

„Wir sind nicht schuld, wir sind nicht schuld, es ist der Trank", hämmerte es immer wieder in ihren Köpfen, bevor sie zu Boden sanken und sich endgültig einander auf dem kalten Steinfußboden überließen.

*

„Ach hier bist du Harry!" keuchte Hermione etwas atemlos. „Wir suchen dich schon überall..."

Sie stockte und taumelte rückwärts, als sie Draco neben Harry erblickte. Beide waren weniger als spärlich bekleidet und lagen sich immer noch in den Armen.

„Was... was macht ihr denn da?" fragte sie fassungslos.

Draco machte sich hastig von Harry los und tastete nach seiner Kleidung. „Nun, wie du vielleicht weißt, Granger, waren wir nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Wir hatten einen Zaubertrank zu uns genommen." Er grinste ironisch. „Ich darf dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass Flint und du euch in den Armen gelegen habt wie Tristan und Isolde."

„Ja, aber..." Hermione schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr werdet schon seit drei Stunden gesucht und die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes hat bei allen anderen nach einer halben Stunde nachgelassen. Ich hätte mich fast übergeben und außerdem habe ich mir den Kopf angeschlagen, als Flint mich von sich weggestoßen hat." Sie schauderte. „Dafür werden Fred und George bezahlen."

Harry und Draco sahen sich fassungslos an. Wenn Harry ganz ehrlich sein sollte, fühlte er sich immer noch so, als würde er unter der Wirkung des Zaubertrankes stehen. Dracos Lippen waren noch immer genauso verführerisch, wie eben gerade. Außerdem sah Draco so aus, als hätte er sich ebenfalls am liebsten wieder auf ihn gestürzt. Trotzdem gelang es Draco als erstem, seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen konnte, zog er sich an. „Nun, offensichtlich hat der Trank bei uns etwas länger angehalten. Vielleicht haben wir eine besonders hohe Dosis erwischt. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Das war widerlich."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu und rappelte sich langsam auf. „Einfach ekelhaft."

Dracos Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. „Eben gerade hat es dir aber noch sehr gut gefallen!" seine Augen blitzten wütend.

„Dir aber auch!" gab Harry zurück.

„Jetzt bin ich jedenfalls froh, dass wir wieder Feinde sind." Dracos Stimme klang nicht ganz sicher.

„Ich auch." Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Also dann... mach's gut, Harry. Ich meine Potter." Draco sah ihn kurz etwas unsicher an und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

Harry und Hermione sahen ihm nach. „Du hast aber auch ein Pech."

„Najaaaa" murmelte Harry. Komischerweise hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, dass er es hätte schlimmer treffen können.

*

„Wisst ihr was ich mich immer noch frage?" murmelte Ron später im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was wollte Snape eigentlich mit einem Liebestrank?"

… Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...

_THE END_


	6. Türchen

**Date: **6. Dezember

**Author: **Samantha Black

**Category: **Short Story 

**Characters/Pairings: **Draco 

**Genre: **Dark/Humor

**Rating: **PG

************************************************************************ **

**Ein etwas anderer Adventskalender**

Schnelle Schritte waren auf kaltem Stein zu hören, wenn sie auch leise waren und sich der Verursacher zu dieser frühen Zeit Mühe gab, keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen. 

Eine Eisentür quietschte, als diese sich durch verschiedene Zauber öffnete. 

Schnell ging die Person an den verschiedenen Verliesen vorbei, wobei sie bei den ersten fünf einen gehässigen Blick hineinwarf, um schließlich vor dem sechsten Verlies stehen zu bleiben, das wie die restlichen achtzehn Verliese von einem schweren Samtvorhang verdeckt war. 

Die Person wusste, dass sie die anderen noch nicht öffnen würde können, da Zeitzauber auf ihnen lagen, die sie nicht brechen konnte. Aber jetzt konnte sie wenigstens schon seit genau zwei Minuten Verlies Nummer sechs öffnen. 

Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen hob Draco Malfoy seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauber und der grüne, schwerfällige Samtvorhang zog sich langsam von selbst nach oben, ehe er die Sicht auf das Verlies freigab. 

Erstaunt ließ Malfoy seinen Mund offen stehen, ehe sich seine Hand wütend um den Zellenschlüssel schloss, den er aus der Tasche genommen hatte, um den Inhalt seines Adventskalenders in Empfang zu nehmen. 

„Draco, Draco, Draco…", riss die amüsierte Stimme Lucius Malfoys Draco aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Wo ist mein Geschenk?", fragte der Blonde und zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Bereits vor deiner Tür", antwortete sein Vater schmunzelt. 

Erstaunt sah Draco seinen Vater an. „Wieso denn vor meiner Tür?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. 

Sein Vater drehte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung um, sodass sein Umhang wehte und ging ruhigen Schrittes zum Ausgang des Kerkers. 

„Du hast vielleicht das Datum vergessen, aber ich nicht", antwortete er nur, ehe er durch die Eisentür verschwand. 

„Ach ja, heute ist ja Nikolaus!", fiel es Draco ein und rasch ging er zurück zu seinem Zimmer. 

Er hatte sich schon gewundert, schließlich legte sein Vater viel Wert auf das richtige Ambiente, auch wenn es um einiges aufwändiger war, jeden Tag in die Kerker des Schlosses zu gehen, anstatt seine „Geschenke" gleich vor der Tür zu finden. 

Glücklicher Weise war dieses Jahr ein riesiges Schneetreiben in Hogwarts ausgebrochen, das Dumbledore hatte befürchten lassen, dass die Schüler über Weihnachten nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen wären, hätte er sie nicht schon am 31. November fahren lassen. 

Die Lehrer hatten der Entscheidung beigepflichtet, den Schülern dafür umso mehr Hausaufgaben gegeben, schließlich mussten sie dennoch den gleichen Stoff wie sonst in den einzelnen Fächern schaffen. 

Doch jetzt verlor Malfoy ganz sicher keine Gedanken an Hausaufgaben, wenn er kurz davor war, sein Geschenk (oder sollte er Opfer sagen?) zu erreichen. 

Etwas außer Puste, weil er sich so beeilt hatte, sah er auch schon von weitem den riesigen Stiefel stehen, in den ohne Mühe ein Mensch gepasst hätte, und wieder erschien ein sadistisches Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht, als er sich ausmalte, was er alles mit dem Inhalt anstellen würde. 

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den großen Stiefel in sein Zimmer fliegen, ehe er mit einem Zauber seine Zimmertür verschloss und sich mit einem perfiden Grinsen vor dem Stiefel aufbaute, der kurz schwankte, als würde der Inhalt sich ängstlich bewegen. 

Mit einem Zauber öffnete Draco die Schnürung, die den Schuh oben fest zusammen gehalten hatte, und sah in das meist verhasste Gesicht, das er kannte. 

Grüne Augen, schwarze Haare, die wirr in das Gesicht diesen aufgeblasenen Gryffindors hingen und diese verfluchte Narbe. 

„Das wird ein Spaß", sagte der Slytherin mit diesem teuflischen Grinsen und fragte sich, ob es ein so großes Vergnügen werden würde wie damals, als er immer wieder auf Weasley eingeschlagen hatte. Oder als er diesem Schlammblut von Granger immer wieder Belehrungen über verschiedenste Flüche und Zaubertränke gehalten hatte, während sie zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, weil sie nach seiner Behandlung nicht mehr aufrecht hatte stehen können. 

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, um den ersten Fluch auf sein Geschenk zu schießen, als er Gummi-Potter, eine perfekte Nachbildung seines Erzrivalen, aus dem Stiefel zog. 

_Ende _

**A/N**: Ich gebe zu, ich wollte es eigentlich zuerst eine richtige Darkstory werden lassen, wie ihr sie von mir kennt, aber dann dachte ich…ich kann doch die armen Leser nicht in der Vorweihnachtszeit so schocken…zumindest in dem Kalender *grinst teuflisch*. Außerdem wäre sonst eine Einschränkung für die Leserschaft stattfinden müssen und das wollen wir doch nicht^^

Sam 


	7. Türchen

**Date**: 7. Dezember

**Author**: Flower of darkness/Moonspirit (Anna)

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Sirius Black 

**Genre**: Drama

**Rating**: PG

**A/N**: So, da wir beschlossen haben auch dieses Jahr den Adventskalender zu schreiben und wir im letzten Jahr das glorreiche Türchen 25 waren *tritt sie weil sie so langsam war* haben wir beschlossen uns dieses Jahr zu beeilen^^. Einen ganz dicken Knuddler natürlich an meine Süssen. Wir denken mal ihr wisst wer gemeint ist. Übrigens entstand diese Story in einer Freistunde und sie ist die erste, die wir gleich am PC geschrieben haben. *seufzt*. Ich bin ja immer noch für einen schönen Federkiel, Pergament und Tinte...

***************************************************************************

**Cold Days**

Die Kälte kroch ihm langsam aber sicher in alle Glieder. Wenn er wenigstens etwas zu tun gehabt hätte. Aber nicht einmal das ließen sie ihm. Nur er und die von den Wächtern hervorgerufenen Schuldgefühle. Er hätte sie damals retten können. Wenn er nur eher auf sein Gefühl gehört hätte.

Sirius kauerte in der hintersten Ecke seiner Zelle. So weit weg wie nur möglich von den Dementoren. Die dürren Arme hatte er um sich geschlungen. Vielleicht konnte er so etwas Wärme für sich beanspruchen. Aber konnte so etwas wie Wärme überhaupt an diesem Ort existieren?

Sein Blick fiel auf den in die Wand gekratzten Kalender. Noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten und noch zwei Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Er zitterte. "Moony. Wenigstens kannst du in diesem Jahr vergessen..." 

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über die Stirn. Es war niemand da, der auf Remus aufpassen konnte. Hatte er es nicht versprochen? Hatte er nicht versprochen, immer da zu sein, wenn der Vollmond ihn veränderte?

Müde stand der Mann auf und sah durch die Gitter. Die Wellen schlugen wütend gegen die Klippen und die Gischt hob sich von dem schwarzen Wasser ab. Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf das ferne Ufer.

Weihnachten. Zu Hause.

In Gedanken versuchte Sirius sich die anderen vorzustellen. Er versuchte sich an eines ihrer

Weihnachtsfeste zu erinnern. Aber alles, was er sah, waren das zerstörte Haus, die Leichen seiner besten Freunde und Harry, wie er weinte. Er sah einen Wolf, der alleine durch die Gegend streifte. Ohne seine Gefährten.

Und Sirius sah Peter. Wie der kleine Mann ihn lauthals beschuldigte, Menschen tötete und als Ratte entkam. 

Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Keinem hatte er helfen können. Keinem...

Er sah wieder nach draußen. Nicht einmal Schnee gab es auf diesem Stück Fels. Nur unbarmherzige Kälte. Äußerlich sowie auch in seinem Inneren.

Sirius rutschte an der Wand hinunter und schlang wieder die Arme um seinen ausgezehrten Körper. Er malte sich in Gedanken aus, wie Harry nun Weihnachten feiern würde. Mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel. Ein Junge von sieben Jahren. Bestimmt sah er aus wie sein Vater. Nur Lilys leuchtend grüne Augen würden bestimmt unter dem Strubbelkopf hervorsehen.... Leer und starr zum Himmel gerichtet, mit Tränen gefüllt...

Der Mann vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und war inzwischen vollkommen in sich zusammen gesunken. Warum musste er diese Bilder immer wieder sehen? 

Sirius fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde wieder frei sein. Er war unschuldig. Das mussten sie einfach einsehen. Sie konnten ihn doch nicht für immer hier einsperren. Warum hatte nur Remus nicht an ihn geglaubt? Aber vielleicht tat er das doch? 

Ein Seufzer drang aus seiner Kehle. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Nicht so wie die anderen Gefangenen. Manche von ihnen konnte er noch schreien hören, andere weinten im Schlaf und versuchten sich gegen ihre Opfer zu wehren. 

Er war anders. Er war unschuldig. Er würde wieder frei sein.

Und dann würde er mit Remus und Harry das schönste Weihnachten feiern, das es je gegeben hatte. 

Sein Blick fiel auf etwas anderes, das er in die Wand gekratzt hatte.

_Hoffnung ist Stärke._

Ende


	8. Türchen

**Date: **8. Dezember

**Author****: Maxine******

**Category****: Short Story**

**Characters****/Pairings: Helga/Salazar (angedeutet)**

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating****: PG**

***************************************************************************

**Wenn der Schnee fällt**

Der Blick in den Spiegel fällt mir schwer, denn es erschreckt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, was ich dort sehe. Was ist nur aus der hübschen Helga von einst geworden? Die ehemals weizenblonden Haare sind schon lange schlohweiß. Tiefe Furchen haben sich in meine Haut eingegraben, stumme Zeugen eines langen und sorgenreichen Lebens. Nichts erinnert mehr an die junge, lebenslustige Frau von damals. Selbst der Glanz, der sonst immer in diesen grauen Augen lag, ist einer milchigen Trübe und einer merkwürdigen Müdigkeit gewichen. 

Solange man jung ist, verschwendet man keine Gedanken an das Alter. Doch es holt einen irgendwann ein. Langsam und schleichend. Man kann es nicht aufhalten. Man kann nichts dagegen tun. Und irgendwann erkennt man sich selbst im Spiegel nicht mehr wieder. Dann sieht man nur noch eine vertrocknete, runzelige Hülle, die nicht zu einem zu gehören scheint.

Die Zeit vergeht schnell, besonders dann, wenn man glücklich ist. Meist muss es erst Weihnachten werden, damit man merkt, dass wieder ein Jahr vergangen ist. Der Schnee schwebt langsam und bedächtig zur Erde. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft ich ihn in meinem Leben habe fallen sehen. Doch jedes Mal ziehen die glitzernden Flocken mich wieder in ihren Bann, genauso wie früher, als ich noch ein Kind gewesen bin. 

Manchmal im Laufe der Jahre habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du zu mir zurück kehrst, Salazar. Immer wenn ich die Augen schließe, kommt es mir so vor, als hättest du mich erst gestern zum letzten Mal berührt. In meiner Phantasie bist du immer noch so jung und gut aussehend wie damals, als du im Zorn Abschied von Hogwarts genommen hast. Doch ich weiß, es ist nichts weiter als eine Illusion, durch die ich mich nur zu gerne blenden lasse. Wahrscheinlich lebst du schon längst nicht mehr.

Und selbst wenn du noch am Leben wärst, wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich wollen würde, dass du mich so siehst. Bin ich doch nur noch ein Schatten des blühenden Mädchens, das du einst kennen gelernt hast. Mir ist es lieber, du behältst mich so in Erinnerung, wie ich damals gewesen bin. Mir ist es lieber, wenn du nicht weißt, dass aus _deiner_ _kleinen Helga_ eine alte Frau geworden ist.

Die Tür geht auf. Das leise Knarren verscheucht deine längst verhallten, zärtlichen Worte aus meinen Gedanken. Im Türrahmen steht Godric. Aus seinen eingefallenen Gesichtszügen spricht immer noch eine gewisse Sanftheit. Seinem aufmerksamen Blick bleibt nichts verborgen. „Es ist nicht gut, über alte Geschichten nachzugrübeln, Helga", sagt er leise mit seiner vom Alter brüchigen Stimme. „Komm runter und feiere mit uns Weihnachten. Das Festessen beginnt gleich."

Ein letzter, wehmütiger Blick in den Spiegel. Dann nicke ich, erhebe mich schwerfällig und folge Godric langsam in die Große Halle, in der Hoffnung, für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen, dass die Helga von einst nur noch in meiner Erinnerung existiert.


	9. Türchen

**Date**: 9. Dezember

**Author**: Sevvie

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Snape, Pumuckl

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

*************************************************************************** 

**Der Zaubertränkemeister und sein Pumuckl **

**Disclaimer**: Snape gehört mir. Pumuckl gehört mir. Wer etwas anderes behauptet, spricht die Wahrheit.

**A/N:** Put your furry green helmets on and fasten your seatbelts please. Approaching story now. Madness lies ahead. 

**Spuk im Kerker **

Einen malerischeren Ort als Hogwarts konnte man sich zur Weihnachtszeit nicht vorstellen. Eine dicke Schneedecke verlieh dem Schloss, das sonst so streng und erhaben auf den Hügeln thronte, weichere, anheimelnde Konturen. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen prasselten behagliche Kaminfeuer, in dicke Wintermäntel eingehüllte Schüler grüßten sich freundlich bei einem Spaziergang durch die winterliche Landschaft und an allen Türen hingen Mistelzweige, die auf das eifrigste genutzt wurden.

Alle im Schloss waren guter Dinge und verbreiteten frohe, vorweihnachtliche Stimmung. Alle? Nun, nicht ganz.

Tief unten im Kerker war der Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape damit beschäftigt, einen neuen Trank gegen Regelschmerzen zu brauen, den Madame Hooch bei ihm bestellt hatte. Bei ihren Schülerinnen war es in Mode gekommen, den Flugunterricht in der Eiseskälte unter diesem Vorwand zu schwänzen und statt dessen fortzusetzen, was sie eventuell unter einem Mistelzweig begonnen hatten.

Da dies aber eben nur ein Vorwand war, wusste Snape gar nicht, wieso er den Trank eigentlich brauen sollte. Aber er kam auch nicht wirklich dazu, sich das zu fragen. Heute ging ihm nämlich alles schief. Nichts schien mehr an dem Platz zu liegen, wo er es hingelegt hatte. Molchaugen verschwanden praktisch vor seinen Augen, und nur durch äußerstes Geschick und hervorragende Reflexe hatte er ein herunterfallendes Glas mit Adlerkrallen vor dem Zerschellen bewahren können.

Zutaten, die er sonst sofort fand, musste er minutenlang suchen, und Dinge, die immer an ihren Plätzen waren, tauchten plötzlich an Orten auf, an denen sie wirklich nichts zu suchen hatten.

Nun könnte der Eindruck aufkommen, dass Severus Snape vielleicht ein bisschen schusselig und vergesslich wäre. Ich kann euch jedoch versichern, dass dem nicht so war. Er war ein sehr aufgeräumter und ordentlicher Mann, aber heute ging es in seinem Kerker einfach wie verhext zu.

Gerade als er die letzte Zutat hinzugab und sie einrührte, froh, dass es nun endlich überstanden war, nahm der Trank plötzlich eine graue Farbe an und wurde beim Rühren immer zäher und breiiger. Entsetzt sah er zu dem Glas, das er noch in seiner Hand hielt: Rabenblut! Aber er hatte doch gar nicht an der Stelle ins Regal gegriffen, wo das Rabenblut stehen sollte, sondern... Fassungslos fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und sah sein Regal an. Alles durcheinander!

Zu allem Überfluss schneite jetzt auch noch Madame Hooch herein. „Hallo Severus, ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie Sie vorankommen und Ihnen diese blumige Überraschung vorbeibringen", erklärte sie schwungvoll und drückte ihm einen Strauß Schneeglöckchen vor die Brust.

Snape sah auf, und aus seinem Gesicht sprang die geballte Frustration. „Das... dauert wohl noch eine Weile...", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, riss ihr das Grünzeug aus der Hand und schmiss es in den Kessel mit dem missglückten Trank. Hooch nahm das missbilligend zur Kenntnis, bevor sie plötzlich laut aufschrie. „Au! Deswegen müssen Sie mich doch nicht gleich zwicken!"

Snape, der dazu übergegangen war, sein Regal wieder zu ordnen, drehte sich verstimmt um. „Ich habe Sie überhaupt nicht gezwickt. Ich stehe hier drüben."

„Aber etwas hat mich gezwickt! Gerade eben!", beharrte sie.

Snape rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Sie werden sich halt irgendwo eingeklemmt haben... Sie Trampel", fügte er leise hinzu und wandte sich wieder seinem Regal zu.

„Gut, ich komme dann später wieder", sagte Madame Hooch eingeschnappt und verließ das Büro, nicht ohne dramatisch mit der Türe zu knallen.

Im selben Moment fiel direkt neben Snape ein Glas aus dem Regal und zersplitterte krachend auf den harten Kerkerfliesen. Snape riss die Augen auf und raufte sich die Haare, da es sich um ein ganz besonderes Glas gehandelt hatte.

„Oh nein, meine schönen Murmeln!", jammerte er und ließ sich auf alle Viere nieder, um über den Boden zu kriechen und die überall verstreuten Murmeln eine nach der anderen aufzusammeln.

Während er da so auf dem Boden herumkriecht, will ich ihn euch einmal ein bisschen genauer vorstellen. Severus Snape ist ein verbitterter, meist unfreundlicher Mann Mitte Dreißig. Er hat kinnlange schwarze Haare, von denen böse Zungen behaupten, er wasche sie nie, eine große Nase und trägt meistens schwarz. Wer ihn besuchen will, muss nach Hogwarts gehen, die Eingangshalle durchqueren bis er zu den Treppen kommt, und dann viele davon hinabsteigen. Ganz unten im Kerker hat Professor Snape sein Büro. Das Büro ist nicht groß, denn Professor Snape ist kein Zaubertränkemeister, der ständig neue Tränke erfindet und dazu Dutzende von Büchern benötigt und Tausende von Zutaten. Er ist Lehrer, und nur ab und zu braut er neue Tränke, wenn Leute ihn darum bitten. So wie Madame Hooch.

Er hat keinen Gesellen und keinen Lehrbuben. Er lebt ganz allein, nicht einmal ein Hund oder eine Katze oder ein Kanarienvogel leisten ihm Gesellschaft. Nur der Pumuckl. Aber davon weiß er bis jetzt noch nichts.

Er krabbelt gerade noch auf allen Vieren herum und füllt die Murmeln in ein anderes Glas. Behutsam stellte er es wieder an seinen Platz im Regal, doch gerade als er sich umdrehte hörte er hinter sich einen lauten Knall und dann ein vertrautes Prasseln und Kullern. Er brauchte gar nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, was – schon wieder – passiert war. Ein leichtes Zucken in seinem linken Augenwinkel deutete den kommenden Nervenzusammenbruch an.

„ZUM TEUFEL NOCHMAL!", brüllte Snape und stampfte mit dem Fuß aus. Das hätte er lieber unterlassen sollen, denn beim Herunterkommen landete sein Fuß auf einer Murmel, und er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf die harten Fliesen.

Und da hätte er schwören können, dass irgendwo etwas kicherte. Er vergaß zu fluchen, und sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil reibend stand er vorsichtig wieder auf und lauschte.

„Hallo?", sagte er. „Ist da wer?"

Niemand antwortete ihm. Er begann schon, sich albern vorzukommen, als er ein anderes Geräusch hörte. Es klang wie ein Ziehen und Zerren, und es kam von dem Kessel mit dem unbrauchbaren Zaubertrank.

‚Ungeziefer!', durchfuhr es Snape. ‚Ich habe Ungeziefer!' Vorsichtig hob er eine Murmel vom Boden auf und schlich auf den Kessel zu. Er war nur noch zwei Schritte davon entfernt, als der Kessel plötzlich ganz von selbst umfiel, und vor Schreck warf Snape die Murmel. Im gleichen Augenblick ertönte ein schriller Schrei, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf den Kessel zu, immer auf der Hut, als könnte ihn gleich etwas anspringen. Da sah er – ja, er sah deutlich etwas Rotes über dem Topfrand erscheinen, so als würde jemand einen Farbklecks in die Luft zaubern. Es wurde immer deutlicher und deutlicher, aber es war keine Farbe und auch kein Blut. Es war ein ungekämmter roter Haarschopf. Und aus dem Haarschopf wuchsen zwei große Ohren und unter dem Haarschopf glitzerten zwei wutfunkelnde Augen heraus und eine helle Stimme schrie:

„Jetzt haben wir die Bescherung!"

„Heiliger Bimbam", keuchte Snape und starrte das Wesen an. Es hatte auch noch zwei Arme und zwei Beine, mit denen es verzweifelt zappelte.

„Mach mich weg da! Das klebt so! Pfui pfui!", fauchte die helle Stimme. Snape konnte plötzlich nicht umhin, das Wesen auf Anhieb unsympathisch zu finden. Es fuhr fort: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mit einer Murmel nach mir zu werfen?! Du hast mich nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt. Fast hättest du mir den Kopf zermatscht. Hättest du das vielleicht gewollt?!"

Snape ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt sehr froh darüber gewesen wäre. Das Wesen kreischte derweilen unbeirrt weiter. „Und jetzt starr mich nicht so an sondern hilf mir, ich klebe an deinem dummen Zaubertrank fest! Weg will ich! Weg!", schrie es und zog und zerrte, aber der zähe Trank gab es nicht frei.

Snape verschränkte die Arme; ein sadistisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Als der kleine Kerl das sah, kreischte und zeterte er noch mehr, aber das ließ das Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht nur noch breiter werden. Bald stellte auch der kleine Schreihals einen gewissen Zusammenhang her und verstummte. Snape sah auf ihn herab, und das Grinsen wurde zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

„Du warst es doch, der mir den ganzen Tag Scherereien gemacht hat, nicht wahr? Wegen dir ist mir doch alles abhanden gekommen, und du bist schuld, dass mir der Trank missglückt ist. Du kannst selbst sehen, wie du da wieder rauskommst."

„Aber... aber ich bin ein Kobold!", sagte das Wesen vor den Kopf gestoßen, als wäre das irgendein Grund für Snape, seine Meinung zu ändern. „Na und?", entgegnete der bloß ungerührt.

„Wenn du mich nicht losmachst, wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens nur Unglück haben!", drohte der Kobold.

„Und wenn ich dich befreie wohl nicht?", fragte Snape ironisch und hob eine Augenbraue. Der Kobold, dem jegliches Verständnis für Sarkasmus vollkommen abging, nickte eifrig. Snape seufzte. Er musste den Kessel sowieso bald säubern, und so lange wollte er dieses Kerlchen wirklich nicht am Hals haben. Besser, er entfernte ihn und schickte ihn dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen davon.

Mit spitzen Fingern bückte sich Snape und zog den Kobold unsanft aus dem zähen Zaubertrank und setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Dann auf Wiedersehen – oder besser nicht", sagte er und musste sich sehr zurückhalten, das Wesen nicht mit einem Fußtritt aus der Kerkertür zu befördern. Das dachte aber gar nicht daran zu gehen. Er sah treudoof zu Snape auf und hüpfte dann auf den Tisch. Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin bei dir sichtbar geworden, weil ich an deinem Trank kleben geblieben bin", klärte der Kobold ihn auf. „Und wenn ich bei jemandem sichtbar werde, dann muss ich bei dem bleiben. Für immer!"

_Für immer... für immer... für immer..._ Die Worte hallten in Snapes Kopf nach wie eine Hiobsbotschaft. „Das muss ein Alptraum sein", sagte er fassungslos.

Als ob das ein Stichwort wäre, sprang der Kobold wieder vom Tisch. „Ich kann dich ja zwicken, dann weißt du, ob du träumst!", schlug er vor, und noch bevor Snape sich wehren konnte, zwickte ihn dieser kleine Quälgeist fest ins Bein.

„Au!", schrie Snape, sprang zurück, landete auf Murmeln und machte ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag Bekanntschaft mit dem Kerkerboden. Der Kobold tanzte vergnügt umher und sang dabei „Hihi, Pumuckl zwickt, zwickt sehr geschickt!"

Snape sah ihn an, fletschte dann die Zähne und griff nach dem Pumuckl. Doch er griff ins Leere. Der Pumuckl war einfach zu schnell für ihn, und er sang weiter in seinem nervtötenden Tonfall: „Pumuckl neckt, Pumuckl versteckt, keiner was meckt!"

„Keiner was me-r-kt", knurrte Snape und rappelte sich auf. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs fegte er den Boden von Murmeln frei und ärgerte sich, dass ihm das nicht mal früher eingefallen war. Wo er aber gerade den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, fiel sein Blick auf den Pumuckl.

„Stupor!", rief er, herumwirbelnd und den Zauberstab Richtung Kobold gesenkt. Doch es passierte nichts. Der Pumuckl tanzte nur noch vergnügter umher und wirbelte Staub auf. „Magie nützt nichts gegen Kobolde! Wir sind selbst magische Wesen! Ich stamme aus einem alten Klabautergeschlecht, oooh jaaa, die sieben Weltmeere haben wir bereist, und nichts konnte uns aufhalten! Schon gar nicht ein dummer Zauberspruch!" Der Kobold streckte Snape die Zunge heraus. Snape wurde noch wütender.

„Du brauchst dir überhaupt nicht einzubilden ich würde deine Streiche dulden und dir obendrein auch noch gratis Kost und Logis anbieten!", schnauzte er den Hausgeist an. „Wenn du hier bleiben willst, möchte ich harte Arbeit sehen! Kobolde sind doch im Grunde dasselbe wie Hauselfen oder Heinzelmännchen!"

Kaum hatte Snape das letzte Wort ausgesprochen bekam der Pumuckl seinerseits einen Wutanfall. „Arbeit! Brrrrrrrrr!", schrie er und schüttelte sich. „Pfui Spinne! Kobolde arbeiten niiiieee, Kobolde tun nur das, was ihnen passt!"

„Das kannst du gleich vergessen!", schrie Snape zurück, und da er größer war, konnte er viel lauter schreien. Das passte dem Pumuckl überhaupt nicht in den Kram, und er sprang auf den Schreibtisch und stieß das Tintenfass um, das sich über Snapes Notizen über den Anti-Regelschmerzen-Trank ergoss. Snape wurde zornesbleich und nahm das Brüllen wieder auf.

„Was fällt dir ein? Ich habe Stunden gebraucht um das alles auszutüfteln! Du... du... du kleines Scheusal, warte nur bis ich wiederkomme!", schrie er wutentbrannt, durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten sein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann riss er sie wieder auf und ließ sie einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Falls es dem Pumuckl einfallen sollte, aus Trotz das Feld zu räumen.

Snape beschloss ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen und sich seinen Kollegen mitzuteilen. Vielleicht hatten die mal einen ähnlichen Fall erlebt und wussten, wie man Kobolde wieder los wurde.

Im Lehrerzimmer saßen die Verwandlungslehrerin Minerva McGonagall, der Zaubersprüchelehrer Filius Flitwick und der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore.

„Na, Snape, hast du genug von deinen Kerkern bekommen?", riefen sie ihm entgegen.

Snape setzte sich langsam und sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Nein, das nicht. Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Bei mir haust ein Kobold."

Die anderen Professoren dachten, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Minerva klopfte ihm begütigend auf die Schulter: „Das träumst du."

„Nein das träume ich nicht!", sagte Snape. „Er ist wirklich da! Er hat meinen Kessel umgestoßen und mir alle Sachen versteckt! Nichts war mehr da, wo ich es hingelegt habe, alles war durcheinander oder verschwunden!"

„Das geht mir auch so", sagte der Albus vergnügt. „Das ist normal, das kommt mit dem Alter."

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Uns trennen ja wohl mindestens 50 Jahre", brummte er leicht pikiert. „Außerdem hab ich ihn doch gesehen! Er hat einen Kessel von mir umgestoßen und ist an dem Trank kleben geblieben!"

„Wer?", fragte Flitwick abwesend.

„Na, mein Kobold!", sagte Snape ungeduldig. „Er heißt Pumuckl!"

Der Albus beugte sich zu Minerva hinüber und flüsterte: „Der arme Professor Snape – den hat's jetzt erwischt!" Leider flüsterte er so laut, dass alle es hörten. Snape sah ihn säuerlich an. „Mich hat es überhaupt nicht erwischt! Ich habe einen Kobold, das ist alles!"

„Ach, bestimmt hast du nur geträumt", fing Minerva wieder an. „Ich werd es dir beweisen! Was hast du denn heute Nachmittag gemacht?"

Snape überlegte kurz. „Ich sollte Madame Hooch einen Anti-Regelschmerzen-Trank brauen."

„Die hatte doch schon längst ihre Wechseljahre!", rief Flitwick dazwischen.

„Nein, für ihre Schülerinnen", erklärte Snape ungeduldig.

„Und bist du mit dem Trank fertig geworden?", fragte Minerva.

„Nein..."

„Wie lange brauchst du, um so einen Trank zu brauen?", hakte Minerva nach.

„Naja... eine halbe Stunde vielleicht..."

„Da haben wir's!", triumphierte sie. „Wenn du nicht geschlafen hättest, hättest du den Trank lange fertig gehabt! Ist doch eine Kleinigkeit! Aber wenn man schläft, bringt man's nicht fertig. Wahrscheinlich hast du dich ein wenig hingesetzt. – Hast du dich hingesetzt, ja oder nein?"

„Doch... hingesetzt hab ich mich ..."

„Na also! Dann hast du dich hingesetzt und bist eingenickt, und dann hast du alles nur geträumt!"

Die anderen Lehrer nickten beipflichtend.

„Ich träume auch manchmal so lebhaft!", plauderte der Albus munter drauflos. „Ich habe einmal geträumt, Minerva wäre mit einem Hund in Hogsmeade unterwegs. Und als sie bei Zonko's ankamen, da hob der Hund sein Bein. Tja, und als ich aufwachte, war mein ganzes Bett..."

„Äh, schon gut!", sagte Snape hastig und stand auf. „Ich gehe runter und schaue noch mal nach."

„Ja, mach das", ermunterte ihn Flitwick.

„Du wirst sehen, dein Kerker ist so leer wie eh und je!", versicherte ihm Minerva.

„Und wenn du deinen Kubuckl oder wie er heißt doch siehst, dann grüße ihn herzlich von mir!", rief der Albus ihm hinterher. Aber das hörte Snape bereits nicht mehr. Er war schon auf dem Weg hinunter in den Kerker, voller froher Hoffnung, dass er die ganze Kobold-Chose vielleicht nur geträumt haben könnte.

Unten angekommen riss er die Tür auf, trat in sein Büro und horchte. Gleich würde er sehen, ob er geträumt hatte oder nicht. Er reckte den Hals in angestrengtem Lauschen. Kein Geräusch war zu hören.

„Pumuckl!", rief er leise und kam sich dabei sehr albern vor. Er bekam keine Antwort. Suchend ging er durch sein Büro, sah unter seinen Schreibtisch, in die Regale, in den Papierkorb, unters Sofa... Nichts. Keine Spur von einem Kobold.

Erleichtert setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl. „Dann habe ich doch nur geträumt", stellte er zufrieden fest, stand wieder auf und machte sich daran, einen Anti-Regelschmerzen-Trank zu brauen wie er im Buche stand.

Wie bestellt kam auch gleich darauf Madame Hooch vorbei, nicht unbedingt in bester Laune. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich für eine Stunde weggehe. Nicht dass Sie mir nachher den Trank bringen wollen und vergeblich bei mir klopfen."

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, Ihnen den Trank zu bringen", sagte Snape. „Den müssen Sie sich schon selber holen. Was Sie auch gleich tun können, denn er ist fertig!" Er holte ein Fläschchen vom Regal und zog es einmal durch den Trank, so dass es sich füllte. Dann drückte er es ihr in die Hand. „Auf Wiedersehen."

„Wiedersehen", sagte Hooch beleidigt und wandte sich Richtung Tür. Bevor sie dort jedoch ankam, schrie sie auf, riss die Hände hoch, und das Fläschchen beschrieb einen hohen Bogen in der Luft und zerschellte an der Wand.

„Himmeldonnerwetter, passen Sie doch auf!", herrschte Snape sie an.

„Sie haben mich schon wieder gezwickt! Ich weiß, dass Sie es waren, das haben Sie vorhin auch schon gemacht!"

„Madame Hoch", sagte Snape genervt und verdrehte die Augen. „Nichts liegt mir ferner als Sie zu zwicken."

„Autsch!", kam es nur als Antwort. „Schon wieder! Sie Unhold!"

„Wie soll ich Sie denn zwicken, wenn ich hier drüben stehe?!", schrie Snape sie an.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht!", schrie Hooch zurück. „Aber Sie müssen es sein, denn sonst ist ja niemand hier!"

Snape machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen – und schloss ihn dann wieder. Oh doch, es war noch jemand hier. „Hör auf damit, Pumuckl!", zischte er.

„Bitte was?", machte Madame Hooch und sah sich verunsichert um.

„Nichts." Snape beeilte sich, noch ein Fläschchen abzufüllen und es ihr zu geben. „Halten Sie es ganz fest. Wehe Sie lassen es gleich wieder fallen!"

„Schon gut", sagte Hooch zickig, und Snape schob sie rasch aus seinem Büro und knallte die Tür zu.

Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Hände im Schoß.

„Pumuckl, ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie lange du noch hier sein wirst – ich hoffe, nicht lange – aber diese Nacht gewähre ich dir noch. Dafür, dass du Madame Hooch gezwickt hast." Ein klitzekleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Das war wirklich... amüsant."

Dann stand er auf und machte sich daran, den verschütteten Zaubertrank vom Boden zu entfernen und den Kessel zu säubern. Das war keine leichte Arbeit, und er ging gleich danach ins Bett und dachte über seinen Tag nach. Einen Kobold zu haben könnte schlimmer sein, dachte er, und bald schliefen beide: Der Zaubertränkemeister und sein Pumuckl.

ENDE


	10. Türchen

**Date: **10. Dezember

**Author:** Cissylein

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters:** Lucius Malfoy

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

**Dedicated to: **Für alle süßen Cheshirecats ^_~, Franzi(Francine)-Maus ^^, und den Weihnachtsmann! OO

***************************************************************************

**Gnade**

„Verzeiht mir!" Lucius senkte den Kopf. „Ihr seid mächtig! Ihr wisst viel, ihr seht viel! Aber bitte, verschont meinen Sohn! Bestraft mich an seiner statt! Er… war sich nicht bewusst, was er tat. Bitte, lasst Gnade walten, nur dieses Mal!"

Santa Clause sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nun gut." Lucius seufzte. „Dann behaltet die Modelleisenbahn, aber nehmt ihm nicht den Nimbus 2023. Ich leg ihn übers Knie und damit hat sich's. Wir können uns auch finanziell einigen." Er ließ ein Goldsäckchen klappern.

„Uhmm… ok." Santa Clause strich Draco von der „Unartig" - Liste und hüpfte, hauselfengemachte Plätzchen kauend, aus den Kamin. 


	11. Türchen

**Date**: 11. Dezember

**Author**: Cygna 

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters****/Pairings: Harry/Draco**

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Ihrs! *zur Folterkammer zeig* (hey, sie hats verdient!)

**N/A**: Von mir [Lügnerin *hust*] *ignorier* mühevoll über 3 Wochen inner Schule geschrieben.

Frohe Weihnachten! *mit Mistelzweig wink* [*rennt vorm Zweig weg*]

***************************************************************************

Es war ein doofer Streit gewesen. 

Harry stand in der Küche des kleinen Appartements irgendwo in der Mitte Londons und wusch Geschirr, das mindestens genauso schmutzig war wie der Himmel, zu dem Harry durch das Fenster ohne Vorhänge hoch schaute.

Langsam wand er den Blick ab und schaute zur Uhr mit den vier Zeigern, auf denen auf zweien einmal Draco und einmal Harry stand. Sein eigener Zeiger stand auf "Zuhause", während der von Draco mit der Spitze auf "Draußen" stand. Der zusätzliche Minutenzeiger rückte wieder einen Schritt weiter, seinen Erfolg mit einem hohlen "Tick" verkündend. Sein großer Freund verspottete ihn und blieb stur auf der Fünf, sich nicht auch nur um einen Millimeter bewegend. Harry seufzte und schaute wieder raus. Zwei Stunden war Draco jetzt weg, seit ihrem dummen Streit beim Mittagessen. Der Himmel war grau und drohte jedem, der nach oben schaute, mit Regen. Regen zu Weihnachten. Toll. Und Draco war ohne Mantel raus. Nur in seinem dünnen Pullover und der schwarzen Cordhose, die beide nicht wirklich Wärme spendeten, wenn man sich draußen in der Kälte aufhielt. Wieso ausgerechnet Regen an Weihnachten und wieso heute so ein dummer Streit über so eine Kleinigkeit. So eine Lappalie, dass Harry nun lachen musste und der letzte Teller scheppernd in die Spüle fiel und ein Splitter raus sprang.

Harry zuckte die Schultern, ließ den Teller dort liegen wo er war und ging aus der Küche, das leise "Tick" noch vernehmend.

Er schlängelte sich durch die Kartons im Wohnzimmer, stolperte über einen Stapel von Dracos Büchern, der achtlos im Weg stand, und konnte sich erst wieder am Zwei-Mann-Sofa fangen, das auch noch nicht an seinen rechten Platz geschoben worden war. Sie hatten noch keine richtige Zeit gehabt sich richtig auszubreiten in ihrer neuen Wohnung. Hauptsache war, dass sie möglichst schnell zusammen gezogen waren und Weihnachten zusammen feiern konnten. Hätten sie das bloß nicht gemacht, dann hätten sie auch nicht so einen dummen Streit gehabt.

Harrys Blick schweifte über das kleine Chaos, das sich vor ihm ausbreitete, und mit einem bestimmten Nicken nahm er seinen Mantel vom Kleiderdiener.

Er würde Draco jetzt suchen und nachgeben, es konnte ja nicht angehen, dass der Abend so beginnen würde, mit Streit, am Fest der Liebe. Er nahm noch den zweiten Mantel, der an der Garderobe hing, auch noch und hielt ihn in einem Arm fest, als er die Tür aufmachte und sie hinter sich abschloss. Er hastete die Stufen runter, geriet nach dem zweiten Absatz in Versuchung, das Geländer runter zu rutschen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, da er es in dieser Situation für unangebracht hielt. Stattdessen lief Harry die Treppen runter und gab sich selbst die Schuld, falls Draco sich dort draußen schon den Tod geholt hatte. Ganz allein seine Schuld, weil er ihm etwas aufzwingen wollte, was er nicht wollte.

Er öffnete die Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses in der Treetstreet 5 und trat hinaus in die Kälte. Sogleich pfiff ihm eisiger Wind um die Ohren und färbte sie rot. Harry hoffte, dass Draco nicht schon erfroren war. Der Wind fegte die letzten braunen, zertretenen Blätter über den Gehsteig und ließ die kahlen Bäume traurig hin- und herwippen. Harry zog seinen Mantel enger und versuchte sich auch mit dem Zweiten zu wärmen. Sein Blick glitt über den großen Vorgarten und dem anliegenden Spielplatz. Seine Sicht wurde von einigen Regentropfen getrübt.

Er schaute verwundert nach oben, als der Regen in einem Sturzbach herunterpladderte. Er musste schon ein paar Minuten geregnet haben, denn der Boden war schon ganz aufgeweicht, was hieß, dass er hier die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte ohne sich zu bewegen oder nach Draco zu suchen – zumindest nicht bewusst.

Ein Quietschen von links riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry sah zum Spielplatz, wo die Schaukel sachte schwang, angetrieben von einer Person, die zusammengekauert auf der angeknacksten Holzplatte saß. Eine Person mit einem eindeutig aus dem Grau des Tages heraus stechenden, platinblonden Schopf, der mittlerweile schon ins Weiße ging. Wie sein Vater, dachte Harry grimmig. Doch zum Glück konnte dieser Mistkerl ihnen nichts mehr anhaben. Harry ging langsam auf die Schaukel zu, und als er angekommen war, legte er sanft den Mantel in seinen Armen um Draco. 

"Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst." Die Worte wurden von Zähneklappern und Zittern unterbrochen. 

"Tut mir leid." Harry schlang von hinten die Arme um Draco um ihn zu wärmen. "Aber ich kann mindestens genauso stur sein wie du." 

Draco lächelte. 

"Aber bitte komm jetzt mit rein, ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst." Er ließ ihn los und ging um die Schaukel herum, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er zog Draco an den Händen hoch und dieser fiel halb in seine Arme, seine Lippen gegen Harrys drückend. 

Harry strich mit einer Hand über Dracos Wange. "Deine Lippen sind ganz kalt und blau. Und du bist ganz nass." Er schaute ihn besorgt an. 

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, Mama, ist gut Mama, ich komme doch schon mit." Er wand sich Richtung Eingang und hielt dann doch inne. "Eine Sache noch... unser Streit..." 

Harry lächelte und schlang einen Arm um Draco. "Wieso geben wir nicht beide nach? Weder grün…"

"…noch rot. Was dann?" 

"Ganz traditionelles Weiß." 

"Weiß für die Vorhänge? Einverstanden." Draco küsste Harry kurz und sie gingen zusammen zurück ins Haus. Kaum hatten sie die Tür geschlossen, wurde der Regen schwächer und kristallisierte. Kleine weiße Flocken fielen sanft auf den Boden.

Es sollte doch noch eine weiße Weihnacht werden.

_Ende_


	12. Türchen

**Date: **12. Dezember 

**Author: **Chrissi 

**Category: **Poetry 

**Genre:** Drama/Tragedy

**Rating**: PG 

****************************************************************************** 

Rote Flecken im Schnee,  
verklingendes Weinen,  
still steht da ein Reh,  
doch sonst sieht man keinen. 

Leichte, weiße Flocken,  
gesiegt hat der Feind,  
seine Augen sind trocken,  
doch sein Herz weint. 

Hass regiert sein Gewissen,  
Familien, Freunde sind  
in Stücke gerissen,  
er ist selbst noch ein Kind. 

Niederlagen, Verluste,  
jeder einzelne zählt,  
er sagt, was jeder wusste,  
wir haben richtig gewählt ! 

Die heilige Nacht  
wurde zum Siegestag  
jener zerstörerischen Macht,  
die wie ein Schatten über uns lag ! 

Es wird nicht erzählt,  
doch wir haben etwas,  
das ihnen im Herzen fehlt,  
Liebe statt Hass ! 

Kraft, Freundschaft, Vertrauen,  
Liebe, Mut zum Leben,  
etwas, worauf wir bauen,  
und er wird es uns geben ! 

Wir haben verloren,  
wir sind geschlagen worden,  
doch er wurde auserkoren,  
um zu beenden das Morden ! 

Doch er ist noch ein Kind,  
wird er daran zerbrechen ?  
Nein, er ist stärker als wir sind,  
und er wird uns rächen ! 


	13. Türchen

**Date: 13. Dezember**

**Author: Natascha und Amaterasu **

**Category: Short Story**

**Characters: Marauders**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: G**

**A/N: Sorry, aber J.K. Rowling rückt die Rechte nicht raus!**

***************************************************************************

**Marauder's**** Yule Ball**

„Hast du sie gefragt?" Sirius tauchte erwartungsvoll grinsend hinter James am Gryffindor-Tisch auf. 

James schüttelte den Kopf und sah geknickt auf seinen Teller. „Wann denn bitte?" murmelte er. „Wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind wird sie ja ständig von ihren Freundinnen belagert."

„Na, jetzt wäre zum Beispiel eine gute Gelegenheit. Sie schaut sogar zu uns rüber." Sirius' Augen blitzen auf, als er in Mary-Sues Richtung nickte. 

James Kopf fuhr hoch und er suchte mit den Augen nach ihr. Sie sah tatsächlich zu ihm hin. Oder doch eher zu Sirius? Und ihre Freundin Miranda flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. James wurde rot, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich lästern sie gerade über mich." meinte er missmutig. 

„Ach Quatsch, so sieht das für mich nicht aus." Sirius ließ sich in seiner typischen Mir-gehört-die-Welt-Art neben James nieder. Remus sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. 

„Was machst du eigentlich am Weihnachtsball?" fragte James Sirius interessiert. „Jill Summers hat dich doch gefragt, ob Du mit ihr hingehst. Hast Du angenommen?" 

„Nein." Sirius angelte nach einem Brötchen. 

„Pass bitte auf mein Buch auf." murmelte Remus. 

„Warum nicht?" James sah Sirius stirnrunzelnd an. 

„Ich halte mir eben gern alle Optionen offen." Sirius lächelte vielsagend. Remus sah ihn missbilligend an, wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder seiner Lektüre zu. 

„Ach, genau Remus! Hast *du* eigentlich schon eine Partnerin?" fragte James aufrichtig interessiert. 

Remus fuhr von seinem Buch auf. „Nein." Er erhob sich vom Tisch. „Und wie auch? Welches Mädchen würde wohl mit einem Werwolf zum Ball gehen wollen? Wir sehen uns später." Er schnappte sein Buch und verschwand aus der Halle. 

Sirius und James sahen ihm entgeistert nach. „Mist. Fettnäpfchen." murmelte James. 

Sirius seufzte. „Ja, du hast seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Aber seit Snape in der ganzen Schule verbreitet hat, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, hat er es wirklich nicht leicht. Die meisten haben eben doch Vorurteile." 

James nickte mitleidig. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht fragen sollen. Aber ist es nicht ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Peter als einziger von uns eine Partnerin hat?"

*

„Tut mir leid, das ist mir vorhin so rausgerutscht." sagte James entschuldigend zu Remus, der sich auf seinem Bett zusammengekauert hatte und ein Buch las. Er war schon immer ein eher zurückhaltender Mensch gewesen, aber seit seine Werwolf-Identität bekannt geworden war, zog er sich immer mehr zurück. 

Er sah lächelnd auf. „Schon gut, ich habe überreagiert. Ich wünschte nur, dieses Gerede über den Weihnachtsball würde aufhören. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr hören. Ich wünschte, Du würdest endlich Mary-Sue einladen und Sirius…" Remus stockte. „Mit wem, denkst Du, wird Sirius zum Ball gehen?" fragte er betont beiläufig. 

James setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Ich habe irgendwie den Verdacht, dass er jemand Bestimmten im Auge hat. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er sie dann nicht einfach fragt. Die meisten Mädchen würden sich freuen." 

„Ja, das stimmt." sagte Remus traurig und vergrub sich wieder hinter seinem Buch. 

Manchmal kam es ihm sehr gelegen, dass James so gutgläubig war und es ihm auch jetzt nicht aufzufallen schien, dass Remus sehr bedrückt wirkte. Es war aber auch einfach zu ungerecht. Reichte es nicht aus, dass er ein Werwolf war? Musste er sich auch noch in einen seiner besten Freunde verlieben? Ihm bleib aber auch nichts erspart. Ihm grauste jetzt schon davor, Sirius auf dem Ball mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu sehen. Aber wenn er nicht hinginge, würden ihn wahrscheinlich die wildesten Fantasien über Sirius und das jeweilige Mädchen quälen. In seinen Gedanken würde Sirius mit ihr die schönste Nacht seines Lebens verbringen. Also blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als auf dem Ball zu erscheinen. Das Leben war wirklich ungerecht.

*

„Ich verstehe Dich einfach nicht, Mary-Sue." Miranda lag auf ihrem Bett im Gryffindor-Schlafzimmer und sah zu ihrer Freundin auf, die sich vor dem Spiegel die golddurchwirkten Haare kämmte. „Heute hat dich Richard Davis gefragt, ob Du mit ihm zum Ball gehst, und Du lehnst ab?" 

Lily stöhnte auf. Ging das schon wieder los? Gab es denn kein anderes Thema mehr als diesen blöden Weihnachtsball? Ihr war bereits völlig die Lust darauf vergangen. Genervt angelte sie sich ein Buch vom Nachttisch. 

„Nun, ich habe andere Pläne." erklärte Mary-Sue und lächelte ihr ‚unwiderstehliches' Lächeln. 

„Was denn? Bitte erzähl's uns!" Miranda richtete sich gespannt in ihrem Bett auf. 

Bitte nicht, dachte Lily, aber es war zu spät. Mary-Sue legte eine gekonnt dramatische Pause ein, in der sie ihre Bürste zur Seite legte und nach einer Nagelfeile griff. „Nun", sie setzte sich auf ihren Hocker und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sirius Black noch niemanden eingeladen hat. Offensichtlich hält er sich für jemanden frei." 

Miranda quiekte begeistert. „Ich wusste es! Du gehst mit Sirius Black! Oh, er ist ja sooo toll!" 

Mary-Sue lächelte milde und betrachtete ihre frisch gefeilten Fingernägel. „Falsch geraten." Sie griff nach dem Nagellackfläschchen. 

„Was?" Mirandas Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Nicht mit Sirius?"

Mary-Sue schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe vor, ihn mir diesmal ein für alle mal zu schnappen. Und dafür habe ich einen ganz besonderen Plan." Sie lächelte zufrieden. 

Miranda sah sie mit fragenden Augen an und Mary-Sue erzählte nur zu bereitwillig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sirius sich für mich freihält. Als Strafe dafür, dass er mich noch nicht gefragt hat, werde ich ihm eins auswischen. Sein Freund James…" – bei  der Nennung dieses Namens fuhr Lilys Kopf ruckartig hoch – „…sieht auch ständig zu mir rüber. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich ihn zum Ball einladen werde. Sirius wird gelb sein vor Neid." 

Lily fuhr auf. „Wie gemein! Du willst James nur benutzen, um Sirius Black eifersüchtig zu machen? Das ist so fies! Du weißt doch genau, dass er dich mag." 

Mary-Sue sah unbeeindruckt auf. „Ja, natürlich weiß ich das. Sowas muss man ausnutzen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich auf James' enttäuschtes Gesicht, wenn ich nach dem Ball mit Sirius verschwinde, auch schon freue."

Lily ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Bevor ich das zulasse, frage ich lieber James selbst, ob er mit mir zum Ball geht." 

„Ach Mäuschen, " Mary-Sue lächelte sie von oben herab an. „Das traust du dich doch niemals."

*

Mary-Sue durfte auf keinen Fall Recht behalten, dachte Lily am nächsten Morgen. Sie musste James einfach fragen. Es ging schließlich auch um sein Wohl. Sie trommelte nervös mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Säule, an der sie gerade lehnte. Warum musste James aber auch immer von seinen Freunden umgeben sein? Auch jetzt gerade unterhielt er sich mit Peter Pettigrew. Aber sie musste unbedingt schneller sein als Mary-Sue. Jetzt oder nie, dachte sie und ging entschlossen auf die beiden Jungen zu.

„James, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" fragte sie heiser. 

James drehte sich um und sah sie überrascht an. 

*

„Sie hat mich gefragt!" James stürmte mit geröteten Wangen und strahlenden Augen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, in dem sich zurzeit nur Sirius befand. Er saß auf einem Sessel und starrte ins Feuer des Kamins. Er wirkte seltsam bedrückt. Wenn James ihn nicht besser kennen würde, hätte er schwören können, dass Sirius sich über irgendetwas ernsthafte Gedanken machte. Jetzt schreckte sein Freund hoch. 

„Wer hat dich gefragt? Mary-Sue etwa?" 

James machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Wen interessiert schon Mary-Sue? Nein, Lily Evans." 

„Lily? Ja, die ist niedlich." murmelte Sirius immer noch abwesend. 

„Und du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie vor mir stand", schwärmte James. „Sie hat so schöne grüne Augen." Er lächelte. „Auf einmal freue ich mich sogar wieder auf den Ball. Aber was ist mit dir? Du siehst irgendwie nicht so glücklich aus." 

Sirius lächelte schief. „Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich habe mir alles so einfach vorgestellt. Das mit dem Einladen zum Ball und so." 

„Und jetzt?" fragte James erstaunt. 

Sirius sah wieder in die Flammen. „Jetzt traue ich mich nicht."

„WAS?" James sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. „Ausgerechnet du traust dich nicht?" 

„Ja, ironisch, nicht? Aber glaub mir, ich finde es nicht zum Lachen." 

James versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Eigentlich fand er es schon komisch. Ausgerechnet Sirius, der so großspurig damit angegeben hatte, dass er bis zuletzt warten wollte. Und jetzt saß er da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er konnte einem direkt Leid tun.

„Aber du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit." gab James zu bedenken. „Morgen werden die Sitzordnungen festgelegt, und bis dahin müssen sich die Paare angemeldet haben." 

„Ich weiß", sagte Sirius zerknirscht. „Morgen beim Frühstück ist meine letzte Chance." Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Ich habe es mir zu einfach vorgestellt." 

James legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wer ist es denn überhaupt?" 

Sirius sah ihn ernst an. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

*

Mary-Sue saß am nächsten Morgen ziemlich geknickt am Gryffindor-Tisch. Das war ganz und gar nicht nach Plan verlaufen. Wider Erwarten hatte James das Angebot, mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, abgelehnt. Dieses Biest Lily hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihn einzuladen. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: James schien es noch nicht einmal besonders zu stören, dass er seine Chance mit ihr verpasst hatte. Im Gegenteil. Er schien so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen. Missmutig schaute sie zu den vier Jungen hinüber.

„Sag mal, Sirius", begann Peter in diesem Moment grinsend. „Das war wohl nichts mit deinem Plan, dir alle Optionen offen zu halten, oder? Immerhin sind fast alle Mädchen vergeben." 

Sirius ließ die Tasse sinken, die er in der Hand hielt. James lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Die Person, mit der ich wirklich zum Ball gehen möchte, ist noch nicht vergeben." sagte Sirius leise. 

Mary-Sue horchte auf. Plötzlich kehrten ihre Lebensgeister zurück. Sie schenkte Sirius ein strahlendes Lächeln, das allerdings nicht erwidert wurde. Stattdessen sah Sirius Remus an, der ihm mit hängenden Schultern gegenüber saß. „Remus, gehst du mit mir zum Ball?" fragte er schüchtern. Remus blickte auf und starrte ihn mit riesigen Augen an. „Bitte?" flüsterte Sirius. 

Remus' Antwort ging in Mary-Sues Kreischen unter, aber an dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkannte Sirius, dass es ein Ja war.

THE END


	14. Türchen

**Date: **14. Dezember

**Author: **Maxine

**Category:** Romance/Humor

**Characters/Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Warning: **Slash, Lemon, Seme-Harry

**Rating: **R – NC17 

**Special thanx to: **Ten, ohne deren Morddrohungen diese Geschichte längst dort liegen würde, wo sie hingehört: im Mülleimer! 

***************************************************************************

**Sweet Little Mistletoe…**

Es war noch früh am Weihnachtsmorgen, als Harry aufwachte. Der Schlafsaal war vollkommen in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Er konnte Rons gleichmäßige Atemzüge hören, ansonsten war es totenstill im Schloss. Die Ländereien draußen vor dem Fenster waren unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben. Harry stand rasch auf, den Berg von Geschenken am Fußende seines Bettes ignorierend. Er hüllte sich in den Tarnumhang seines Vaters und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer. 

Erst gestern war Seidenschnabel nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt. Immer noch musste seine Anwesenheit geheim gehalten werden. Deshalb gehörte Harry auch zu den wenigen, die wussten, dass der Hippogreif hoch oben im Ostturm des Schlosses untergebracht worden war, fern von Augen und Ohren der anderen Schüler. Professor McGonagall hatte Harry am Abend zuvor aus irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Gründen verboten, Seidenschnabel zu besuchen, doch er hatte nicht vor, sich in Zukunft noch an solche albernen Verbote zu halten. Der Hippogreif war derjenige gewesen, der in den letzten anderthalb Jahren ständig in Sirius' Nähe gewesen war und irgendwie erschien Harry diese Verbindung tröstlich.

Langsam erklomm er die Stufen zum Ostturm, bis einen Raum erreichte, der direkt unter dem Turmzimmer liegen musste. Harry streifte den Tarnumhang ab und sah sich neugierig um. Der Raum war groß und gemütlich eingerichtet, mit den roten Sofas und dem Kamin in der Ecke. Harry kam der Gedanke, dass dies das perfekte Versteck für Sirius gewesen wäre. Ein schmerzvoller Stich durchfuhr ihn und er schob den Gedanken gleich wieder zur Seite.

Am Ende des Raumes führte eine Wendeltreppe in das höchste Zimmer hinauf. Harry hatte schon den Fuß auf der ersten Stufe, als er plötzlich leise Schritte hörte, die sich von oben näherten. Er erstarrte. Es war längst zu spät um zu flüchten oder den Tarnumhang wieder anzuziehen. Seine Hand glitt in Richtung Zauberstab. 

Doch es war nicht Dumbledore oder einer der anderen Lehrer, der die Treppe herunter kam. Es war… Malfoy. Sein überraschter Blick blieb an Harry hängen und er ging langsam weiter, bis er den Treppenabsatz erreichte.

Harry fühlte, wie heiße Wut in ihm hoch loderte. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Malfoy?" Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um sich nicht sofort auf den süffisant lächelnden Slytherin zu stürzen. Seine Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.

„Was geht dich das an, Potter?" Es gab wohl niemand, der seinen Namen so verächtlich aussprechen konnte wie Draco Malfoy. Sein Ton brachte Harry nur noch mehr in Rage.

„Gib es doch zu, du hast Gerüchte gehört und wolltest spionieren!" Er bemerkte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Warum musste sich Malfoy nur immer wieder einmischen? Warum musste er immer alles kaputt machen?

Der blonde Slytherin kam ganz nahe an ihn heran. „Ganz genau. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dieser verdammte Hippogreif seine gerechte Strafe bekommt. Lieber spät als gar nicht." Dunkles Vergnügen gemischt mit kalter Wut blitzte in seinen silbergrauen Augen.

Moment mal… Harry stutzte. Seit wann fiel ihm auf, was für eine Augenfarbe Malfoy hatte? Während er noch über diese Frage nachgrübelte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sein Zorn auf ihn langsam aber sicher zu verrauchen begann. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Woran konnte das bloß liegen? Sein Blick begann im Raum umher zu irren, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wonach er suchte.

„Was ist los mit dir, Potter? Du warst auch schon mal schlagfertiger." Malfoy schien nicht zu bemerken, dass hier etwas Ungewöhnliches vor sich ging. 

Harrys Augen waren am Türbogen über ihm hängen geblieben. Was war das für ein merkwürdiges Gestrüpp, das da hing? Malfoy schien seinen fragenden Blick zu bemerken und wandte den Blick nun seinerseits zur Decke.

„Oh Gott, das ist ja ein… Mistelzweig." Unverkennbare Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Muss ich dich jetzt küssen, Potter?" Er verzog grinsend das Gesicht.

Harry nahm seine Worte nur ganz verschwommen wahr. Mistelzweig? Küssen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Und seit wann sah Malfoy so verdammt gut aus? 

Da war dieses misstrauische Funkeln in den sonst so starren Augen. Und ein Hauch von Verwunderung. „Geht's dir nicht gut, Potter? Du guckst so komisch…"

Alles war auf einmal wie weggewischt. Die Tatsache, dass er Malfoy vor ein paar Sekunden noch hatte erwürgen wollen. Die Tatsache, dass er den arroganten Slytherin auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Da waren nur noch diese vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen und sein eigenes Verlangen, das so plötzlich aufgeflammt war wie ein Blitz, und das jeden Funken Vernunft in ihm erlöschen ließ. 

Harry trat einen Schritt vor, schloss die Augen und presste seine Lippen sanft auf diesen begehrenswerten Mund. Es war fast wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Doch bevor seine Zunge tiefer dringen konnte, hörte er ein protestierendes Keuchen und spürte zwei Hände, die hart vor seine Brust stießen und ihn zurück taumeln ließen. 

„Scheiße, Potter!" Unglauben und Abscheu mischten sich auf dem Gesicht des blonden Slytherins und er fuhr sich angeekelt mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über den Mund. „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?" krächzte er.

Harry konnte zwar die Worte hören, doch ihre Bedeutung drang nicht bis zu seinem Gehirn vor. Alles um ihn herum schien wie in einen dichten Nebel getaucht. Ein Nebel aus Begierde. Er fuhr sich leise lächelnd mit der Zunge über die Lippen und fixierte sein Gegenüber mit seinem Blick.

„Du kommst mir nicht davon, Draco", gurrte er und machte ein paar katzenartige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Panik flackerte in den Augen des Blonden auf. „Das… das kann nicht dein Ernst…" Doch sein Redestrom brach abrupt ab, als Harry ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand drängte und seine Hände sich zielsicher einen Weg unter seinen Pullover bahnten. 

Die Haut des anderen Jungen war glatt und warm. Harrys Finger fuhren zärtlich an den harten Bauchmuskeln entlang und strichen fordernd über die unbehaarte Brust. Seine Fingerspitzen prickelten und er fühlte den Körper unter ihnen erzittern. 

Der Slytherin öffnete den Mund, doch es entwich ihm nur ein leises, hilfloses Keuchen, das Harry nur noch mehr erregte. Dracos Blick flackerte ungläubig. Doch jetzt konnte er ihn nicht mehr zurück stoßen. Es war nicht mehr genug Platz zwischen ihnen.

Harry lächelte siegessicher. Sein Verstand schien sich längst verabschiedet zu haben. Erneut berührte der Gryffindor mit den Lippen den Mund des anderen. Draco zuckte abermals zurück. Doch es war nur noch ein kurzes, kraftloses Aufbäumen gegen das Unvermeidliche. Bei Harrys nächstem Versuch war Draco offenbar schon nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendeine Form von Gegenwehr zu leisten, denn er gewährte Harrys Zunge zögernd Einlass. 

Harry konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Er presste sich noch enger an Draco heran und schlag seine Arme und seinen Nacken. Spürte, wie sich die Hitze, die sich in seiner Magengegend zusammen geballt hatte, sich langsam einen Weg nach oben bahnte. Für einen Slytherin küsste Draco gar nicht mal so schlecht…

Dies sollte für eine längere Zeit sein letzter zusammen hängender Gedanke gewesen sein. Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie sie beide auf dem Sofa gelandet waren. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Harry es noch geschafft, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen und es war ihm gelungen, Draco seines Morgenmantels und seines Pyjamaoberteils zu berauben, ohne ihre Küsse öfter als unbedingt nötig zu unterbrechen.

Harry beugte sich über den blonden Slytherin und umkreiste mit seiner Zunge die harten Brustwarzen, was Draco ein heiseres Keuchen entlockte. Nichts war betörender als der Duft, der von diesem knabenhaften und doch irgendwie männlichen Körper unter ihm ausging. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während seine Hand tiefer glitt, den Saum von Dracos Schlafanzughose hob und wie zufällig über die samtige Spitze seiner Erektion fuhr. Der Junge wand sich unter ihm und stöhnte leise auf.

Heiße Schauer liefen seinen Rücken herunter und er ahnte, dass er sich nicht mehr allzu lange würde beherrschen können. Komischerweise wusste er genau, was er zu tun hatte. Mit sanftem Druck umschloss seine Hand Dracos Glied und begann damit, sich rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen. Die andere Hand wanderte neugierig über seine Hüften und Schenkel, erkundete jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter Haut. Längst hatte er aufgehört, die Umgebung um ihn herum wahr zu nehmen. Alles schien sich nur noch um ihn und Malfoy zu drehen.

Er konnte sehen, wie Draco sich auf die Lippen biss. Scheinbar versuchte er mit aller Macht, sich zu beherrschen und sein Becken ruhig zu halten, um nicht in Harrys Hand zu stoßen. Bloß keine Gefühle zeigen!

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Als er mit den Lippen die steil aufragende Erektion umschloss, an dessen Spitze sich schon die ersten Tröpfchen gesammelt hatten, war es mit der Beherrschung des Blonden endgültig vorbei. Hände krallten sich in die roten Polster des Sofas. Malfoys animalisch anmutenden Äußerungen trieben Harry an, nur noch intensiver zu saugen und zu lecken. Doch auch er selbst konnte trotz des lebendigen Knebels in seinem Mund ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich eine warme, zitternde Hand einen Weg in seine Schlafanzughose bahnte und mit äußerster Geschicklichkeit begann, seine eigene schmerzlich pulsierende Männlichkeit zu bearbeiten. Stromstöße rasten mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit durch seinen gesamten Körper und gaben ihm das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu verglühen. Der Orgasmus schüttelte ihn wie ein Orkan und er ergoss sich in Dracos Hand, woraufhin dieser ebenfalls den Höhepunkt erreichte.

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel konnte er einen schwer atmenden Draco erkennen, dem verschwitzte blonde Haarsträhnen in der Stirn klebten. Er wollte sich erschöpft neben ihn sinken lassen, als eine Tür aufflog und ein Schrei die Stille zerriss. 

Draco fuhr hoch. „Verdammt, Weasley, was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Empörung und er versuchte erfolglos, seine Blöße zu bedecken.

Harry fragte sich verschwommen, ob Draco mit „Weasley" diesen rothaarigen Junge meinte, der plötzlich mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck mitten im Zimmer stand und die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte. Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit zu überlegen. Der fremde Junge hatte nach einem gemurmelten „Scheiße!" drei Sätze zum Türbogen an der Wendeltreppe gemacht, den Mistelzweig herunter gerissen und ihn ins Feuer geworfen. Dann heftete sich sein Blick wieder auf Harry. Er schien auf etwas zu warten.

Harry wusste zuerst nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Ganz langsam begannen die Nebelschleier sich zu lichten und sein rationales Denken kehrte zurück. Was machte Draco Malfoy neben ihm auf dem Sofa? Und warum in Gottes Namen war er halbnackt?

Mit einem Satz war Harry auf den Beinen. Seine Schlafanzughose fühlte sich merkwürdig nass an. Und da war noch dieser bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund… Er hatte doch nicht etwa…? Harry schluckte trocken. Die Scham trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Er merkte, dass seine Knie nachgaben und er ließ sich rückwärts zurück aufs Sofa fallen.

„Es… es tut mir leid, Harry." Rons Stimme war eher ein nervöses Stottern. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte stattdessen in den Kamin, wo der Mistelzweig gerade zu Asche verbrannte.

„Warum… was tut dir leid?" Tausend Gedanken schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum. Ihm war entsetzlich übel und er vermied jeden Blick in Malfoys Richtung.

„Weil ich… weil ich den Mistelzweig verhext hab", erklärte Ron kleinlaut.

„Du hast WAS getan?" Harrys Stimme klang eher wie ein Krächzen.

Ron sah verlegen auf seine nackten Füße. Dann holte er einmal tief Luft. „Ich habe den Mistelzweig verhext, weil ich wollte, dass Hermine ein bisschen… ihre übliche… Zurückhaltung verliert", gestand er leise. 

Draco lachte glucksend auf. Ron warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Aber eigentlich hätte bei euch nichts passieren dürfen. Ich hab den Zauber extra so angelegt, dass er nur bei _Gryffindors wirkt." Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern._

Harry Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum und er starrte den neben ihm sitzenden Malfoy an, der sich um einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck bemühte. „Dann… dann bist du gar nicht verhext gewesen?" stammelte er ungläubig. „Warum hast du dich nicht gegen meine Übergriffe gewehrt?"

Täuschte er sich, oder färbten sich Dracos sonst so blasse Wangen tatsächlich leicht rötlich?

„Hey, guck mich nicht so an!" verteidigte sich der Slytherin. „Ich hab's ja versucht, ehrlich!" Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, dann stand er auf, zog seinen seidenen Morgenmantel wieder an und ging mit raschen Schritten in Richtung Tür.

Für einen Moment schien er zu zögern, dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Wenigstens hast du es geschafft, mich so weit zu bringen, dass ich deinen verdammten Hippogreif vergesse. Und das will schon was heißen", erklärte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Frohe Weihnachten allerseits!"

Dann schlug er die Tür zu und ließ Harry und Ron sprachlos zurück.

_Ende_


	15. Türchen

**Date**: 15. Dezember

**Author**: Cygna

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Harry

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Alles ihrs! *in den Kerker zeig*

**N/A**: Ja, ich wünsch euch schon mal schöne Tage bis zum Fest ^^ oder halt überhaupt ein schönes Fest *verwirrt*

***************************************************************************

Bei den Dursleys hatte Harry das nie machen können. Er hatte nie den richtigen Partner dafür gefunden. Dudley? Wie abstoßend. Nein, zum Glück hatte er das nie gewollt. Dudley war eh nicht die richtige Person dafür. Doch jetzt hatte er endlich einen passenden Partner für sich gefunden. Draco war perfekt dafür. Er hatte genau den richtigen Körper, schlank und athletisch, passend für Harry. Und es war einfach großartig, obwohl es Harrys erstes Mal war. Er fiel in einen freudigen Taumel, hin und her ging es, mal auf, mal ab. Er stieß einen fröhlichen Seufzer aus. Zweierbob fahren war einfach spitze.


	16. Türchen

**Date**: 16. Dezember

**Author**: Astarothe

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Harry

**Genre**: Tragedy/Death

**Rating**: PG13 – R 

**A/N**: Wie immer, mir gehört nix und die Story baut auf der anderen auf !

***************************************************************************

**WEISS**

Der Wind weht kalt um meine ärmliche Gestalt und seine eisigen Stöße beißen gnadenlos mein Gesicht. Die trockene Luft verstärkt das eisige Stechen nur, und ein Schneesturm oder prasselnder Regen wäre mir lieber, doch es gibt keine Linderung meiner Schmerzen, weder für die Kälte, die meine Glieder durchschneidet, noch für die kalte Leere, die mein Herz und meine Seele erfüllt.

Der Schnee ist bereits gefallen, so wie du......und seine weiche Schicht bedeckt den letzten Beweis dafür, dass du je existiert hast. Viele Leute haben dich vergessen, die meisten interessiert die Wahrheit über die nicht einmal mehr, doch mein Herz erinnert sich noch an die Wärme, die du ihm gespendet hast. Die Liebe, die du ihm gezeigt hast, und die Welt, die du mir eröffnet hast.

Ich sehe es vor meinem geistigen Auge, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.........Es war das schönste Weihnachten in meinem gesamten Leben gewesen. Sirius war seit einem Jahr tot und ich habe nicht mehr gefühlt, bis du plötzlich vor mir standest und mich in deine Liebe eingehüllt hast. Du standest einfach vor mir und hast mich geküsst.

Es war mein erster Kuss, der erste, bei dem ich je etwas gefühlt habe, und es war der Moment in dem ich dir verfallen bin. Sanft flüstertest du in mein Ohr „ Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, Frohe Weihnachten" und ich wünschte, du hättest nur ansatzweise gewusst, wie wundervoll du diesen Tag damit wirklich gemacht hast. Später sollte dieser Tag schrecklicher für mich sein, dunkler und einsamer als je zuvor.

Ich erinnere mich an die erste Nacht, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, den vollkommenen Ausdruck in deinen Augen, als ich mich dir hingegeben habe. Das Mondlicht ,das in unsere Zimmer schien, und sich mit dem flackernden Licht der Kerzen in ein mysteriöses Spiel aus Licht und Schatten verwandelte, das unsere Körper umhüllte als wir uns vereinten.

Nun bist du nicht mehr da, und die Schatten der Vergangenheit verblassen immer mehr.........ich habe Angst. Angst davor, dich zu vergessen, den süßen Duft deiner Haare zu vergessen, und mich nicht mehr an das Lächeln erinnern zu können, das du mir schenktest, nachdem unsere Körper und unsere Seelen miteinander verschmolzen waren. Angst davor, zu vergessen, wie du liebevoll deine Arme um mich geschlossen hast und ich deinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte.

Warum?

Warum musstest du mich in dieser kalten Welt verlassen, warum musstest du für etwas sterben, an das du nicht einmal geglaubt hast; nur weil deine Eltern dich dort hinein gezwungen haben?!

Es war am Weihnachtsabend vor drei Jahren, als du mich verlassen hast, um den letzten großen Kampf zwischen Todessern und Auroren auszufechten, und ich wusste, als du dich umdrehtest, dass du nie wieder zu mir zurück kommen würdest..........Der Tod........er umhüllte dein gesamtes Wesen, schien geradezu durch dich hindurch.

Zwei Tage später erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass alle Todesser gefallen oder zur Exekution gefangen genommen waren........du warst unter denen, die bereits gefallen waren.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich das Leben eher ertragen könnte, wenn ich dir noch einen letzten Kuss hätte geben können, doch ich hätte die Verzweiflung, die Wehmut und die vollkommene Liebe in deinen Augen nicht ertragen können...............vielleicht ist es besser so..............so wie es ist.............und vielleicht werden wir nach dem Tod wieder vereint sein.........Vielleicht auch nicht, doch ich ertrage den Schmerz nicht mehr, dich verloren zu haben.....Drei Jahre habe ich nun versucht, ihm ins Auge zu sehen und ihn zu bewältigen, doch ich bin zu schwach............

Traurig lächelnd stehe ich inmitten einer endlosen Weiße vor deinem Grab und schenke dir eine allerletzte, schwarze Rose. Sanft fällt sie in den Schnee und ihr fast schwereloser Körper bildet nahezu keinen Abdruck. Sie liegt einfach da........zart und wunderschön, und ziert die letzte Erinnerung an dich.

Ich bin unter Muggeln groß geworden, also bitte verzeih mir diese Methode, Liebster, doch so muss ich nicht noch mehr unnötigen Schmerz ertragen........Ich drehe dir den Rücken zu, führe den Lauf dieses geradezu primitiven Gerätes in meinen leicht geöffneten Mund.

Bald werden wir wieder vereint sein, Liebster, bald werde ich wieder in deinen liebevollen, weichen Armen liegen.

„.......frohe Weihnachten, Draco.......frohe Weihnachten."

Eine einsame Träne läuft kaum merkbar meine Wange hinab und ich drücke ab.

Wie in Zeitlupe durchschlägt die Kugel meinen Kopf und zerpresst mit einem immensen Druck alles, was ihrem Weg standzuhalten versucht, bis sie es dann durchtrennt.

Dunkelrotes Blut spritzt auf den weißen Schnee deines Grabes, und alles wird schwarz.

~ The definite End~

© Astarothe Dec. 03


	17. Türchen

**Date**: 17. Dezember

**Author**: Flower of darkness/Moonspirit (Anna)

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Ron, Hermione, Harry

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: PG

**A/N**: Huhu! Dieses Teil habt ihr der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass wir Zeitungen austragen und somit viel Zeit hatten^^ Und es waren auf Anhieb auch nur zwei Wörter zu viel *hopst* Also: Lesen! Freuen! Reviewen!^^

***************************************************************************

Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest umklammerte Ron seinen Zauberstab. "Ich werde es tun", sagte er grimmig. 

"Nein!" Hermiones Stimme hatte einen herrischen Ton angenommen. "Du kannst es noch nicht." 

"Aber Harry kann es nicht mehr." Er deutete auf den zusammengesunkenen Körper seines Freundes. 

Hermione seufzte... "Ich werde es machen. Und ich dulde keine Widerrede. Du hättest im Unterricht besser aufpassen sollen."

Mit zittriger Hand nahm sie ihren Zauberstab. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte den Spruch.

Ron sah gebannt zu, wie der Weihnachtsbaum sich nach und nach von selbst schmückte, während er dem schlafenden Harry eine Decke umlegte.


	18. Türchen

**Date: **18. Dezember****

**Author****: Sevvie******

**Category****: Short Story******

**Characters****: Snape, Pumuckl******

**Genre: **Humor****

**Rating****: G******

***********************************************************************************************

**Der Zaubertränkemeister und sein Pumuckl**

Kapitel II: Pumuckl soll Ordnung lernen

Disclaimer: Tja, Leute, wer Snape und Pumuckl besitzen will, muss sie mir schon abkaufen!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Professor Snape sehr unausgeruht und stand dann auch noch mit dem linken Bein zuerst auf. Dieses landete auf einem rostigen Nagel, und dass ihm daraufhin der große Zeh wehtat und ihm außerdem einfiel, dass er jetzt einen Kobold hatte, trugt nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben. Er zog sich an, ortete den Pumuckl aufgrund lauten Schnarchens in einer leeren Rührform und trat unsanft mit dem Fuß dagegen.

„Aufstehen!", schrie er. „Heute wird gearbeitet!"

Der Pumuckl, dem jegliches Verständnis für den Begriff „Arbeit" fehlte (außer dass er wusste, dass er sie abscheulich fand), blinzelte missgelaunt zu unserem Zaubertränkemeister hoch und gähnte herzhaft. „Ich bin zu faul zum arbeiten", erklärte er. „Ich sehe lieber zu."

Das ließ Snape nun gar nicht gelten, und ehe sich der Kobold versah, wurde er am Schlafittchen gepackt und auf ein Regal gesetzt. „Du wirst heute ein Kobold sein, wie sie immer in den ganzen Gedichten und Liedern vorkommen! Einer von denen, die immer helfen, heimlich aufräumen und alles in Ordnung bringen", sagte er bestimmt.

"Aber das sind Heinzelmännchen!!", kreischte der Pumuckl empört und hopste auf dem Regal auf und ab. „Kobolde tun so etwas nicht!! Nie!"

„Doch, Kobolde tun so etwas", behauptete Snape aufs Geratewohl. „Ich gebe dir jetzt einen Auftrag, und den führst du dann aus, _ohne_ dass etwas verschwindet, zu Bruch geht oder sonst etwas damit passiert! Klar? Du musst schon etwas beitragen wenn du hier bleiben willst!"

Der Pumuckl sah ihn motzig an. „Beitragen, betragen, auftragen – dummes Zeug! Willst du was von tragen sagen, musst du an andren Tagen fragen!", reimte er und streckte Snape die Zunge heraus. Snape knallte ihm ungerührt eine Schachtel mit Phiolen vor die Nase, in der es furchtbar aussah. Obwohl sie in viele kleine Fächer unterteilt war, lag alles durcheinander.

„Die ordnest du jetzt!", bestimmte Snape, kippte die Kiste um, so dass die Phiolen auf dem Regalbrett herumrollten, und sah den Pumuckl erwartungsvoll an. Dem fiel das überhaupt nicht ein. Er klatschte im Gegenteil vergnügt in die Hände und tanzte von einem Bein aufs andere. „Das hast du ausgeschüttet! Wer's war, muss es aufräumen! Und ich war's nicht! Ätsch!"

Snape fand das weniger vergnüglich. „Es ist dein Auftrag! Es ist ja nicht mal schwer! Kinderleicht ist das! Die roten Fläschchen ins rote Fach, die blauen ins blaue..." Und ehe er sich's versah, machte er es dem Pumuckl vor und räumte eifrig Phiolen ein. Erst als der Pumuckl kicherte, merkte er, was er tat. Schnell räumte er alles wieder aus. „Äh – siehst du! So wird's gemacht! Und jetzt viel Spaß, und komm nicht auf die Idee, davon zu probieren... sie sind alle giftig", fügte er hinzu, allerdings sehr leise und mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, bevor er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und selbst versuchte, ein bisschen Arbeit zu erledigen.

Er kam natürlich nicht weit. Kaum hatte er einen Satz gelesen von der Hausaufgabe, die er korrigieren musste, meldete sich der Pumuckl schon wieder zu Wort.

„Ich weiß nicht, mit welchem ich anfangen soll", maulte er. „Das sind soooo viele!"

Snape stöhnte genervt auf, ging zum Regal und drückte ihm eine blaue Phiole in die Hand. „Mit der da!" Dann setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. 

Eine Weile blieb es still, und das kam dem Professor verdächtig vor. Also sah er auf. Der Pumuckl hatte die Phiole immer noch in der Hand und schob mit dem Fuß gelangweilt ein paar andere Fläschchen hin und her. „Sooo viele Fläschchen...", seufzte er dabei.

„Wenn du so langsam arbeitest, werden es auch nicht weniger", knurrte Snape verdrießlich. Der Pumuckl hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er legte das blaue Fläschchen weg und hob ein gelbes auf. Lange sah er es an. „Das ist mir zu gelb", entschied er schließlich und legte es wieder weg; dafür hob er ein grünes auf. „Das ist mir zu grün!" Er legte es wieder weg. Snape vergrub an seinem Schreibtisch den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte gedehnt.

„Das ist mir zu rot!", sagte der Pumuckl.

Snape zählte innerlich bis zehn.

„Das ist mir zu gelb!", sagte der Pumuckl.

„GELB HATTEST DU DOCH SCHON!", brüllte Snape und sprang auf. Er lief hinüber zum Pumuckl und legte mit übertriebenen Bewegungen je ein Fläschchen pro Farbe in das dazugehörige Fach. „Jede Farbe ins gleichfarbige Fach!", sagte er laut und deutlich und bekam einen irren Glanz in den Augen. „Gar nicht schwer, siehst du? Ganz leicht!"

„Diese Fläschchen sind blöd!", sagte der Pumuckl und trat in den Haufen hinein, so dass alle Phiolen mit Klappern und Kullern zu Boden fielen. Gott sei dank waren sie stoßfest, sonst hätte Snape sie niemals dem Pumuckl überlassen, aber er spürte trotzdem, wie sein linkes Augenlid verdächtig zu zucken begann.

„PUMUCKL!", brüllte er. 

Die Tür flog auf, und Draco Malfoy steckte seinen Kopf herein. „Ja?", sagte er.

„Was wollen _Sie_ denn hier?", brummte Snape und räumte mit dem Fuß die Phiolen aus dem Weg, aber Malfoy bückte sich schon um sie aufzuheben. „Lassen Sie nur, ich mach das schon!"

„Nein, vielen Dank, Malfoy, das soll der... derjenige machen, der's runtergeworfen hat!", sagte Snape und warf einen bitterbösen Blick auf das Regal.

Malfoy sah ihn groß an. „Waren Sie's denn nicht?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape schroff. Malfoy traute sich daraufhin weder, weiter nachzufragen noch die Phiolen aufzuheben. Schnell sagte er, weswegen er gekommen war. „Madame Hooch schickt mich. Sie braucht noch etwas von dem... Hm hmmm-Trank."

„Von dem was?", fragte Snape.

„Von dem – Antiregelschmerzentrank", murmelte Malfoy und wurde knallrot. „Parvati und Lavender rauchen schon wieder mit Regelschmerzen auf dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte."

„Oh, ach so", sagte Snape und reichte ihm den Trank. Malfoy blieb etwas unsicher stehen. „Soll ich Ihnen – nicht doch helfen?", fragte er noch einmal etwas belämmert.

„Nein! Tschüs", sagte Snape und schob ihn hinaus. Dann wandte er sich wütend wieder an den Pumuckl.

„Komm sofort runter und heb das auf!" Anklagend zeigte er auf die am Boden liegenden Phiolen. 

„Ich denk nicht dran!", krähte der Pumuckl, hopste vom Regal und rannte kichernd durch das Büro.

„Du kannst auch gar nicht denken!", schrie Snape ihm hinterher und hob die Fläschchen schließlich selbst auf. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er selbst schneller mit seiner Arbeit war, wenn er den Pumuckl einfach ignorierte statt ihn zum arbeiten einzuspannen. Er würde schon noch einen Weg finden, wie er ihn packen konnte, und dann...

„Ooh ja, dann... Dann wird meine Rache FÜRCHTERLICH sein!", sagte er leise und lächelte böse, während er begann, die Phiolen einzuordnen und finstere Rachepläne schmiedete.

ENDE


	19. Türchen

**Date: 19. Dezember**

**Author**: Chrissi

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters**: Ron, Harry

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating**: G

***************************************************************************

**Kein Entkommen **

„Nein!" Rons Gesicht war kalkweiß und angstvoll blickte er in Harrys Augen, die ihn kalt ansahen. „Das kannst du nicht tun !" 

„Doch kann ich," erwiderte Harry gleichgültig und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. 

Ron keuchte auf. „Harry! Denk an früher," sagte er verzweifelt, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Warum...?"

„Weil ich dich haben will und nicht irgendeinen anderen." Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. „Gibs auf, Ron. Du kannst mir nicht mehr entkommen. Du wirst dieses Jahr den Weihnachtsmann für meine Kinder spielen!" 

Ron stöhnte gequält auf und betrachtete missmutig den roten Mantel und die rote Mütze.


	20. Türchen

**Date: **20. Dezember

**Author: **Ronny****

**Category: **Newspaperarticle (Daily Prophet)****

**Genre: **Humor****

**Rating: **G****

***************************************************************************

**Is there a future for wizard education? Shocking news from Hogwarts.**

_Hogwarts_. Recently, there have been alarming reports that schools of witchcraft and wizardry find it increasingly difficult to obtain sufficient numbers of so-called first-years. _The Daily Prophet, investigating the serious issue, sent a reporter team to our local Hogwarts. "Indeed, the tendency will prove to be disastrous, should it continue along these lines," comments Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of the Scottish educational facility. "The reason it seems," Dumbledore muses, "can be traced to the increasing rate of homosexuality in male wizards." The headmaster is not alone in his provocative evaluation of the issue. "There's hardly a male student who is not involved in some love affair with another student of the same sex," agrees Professor McGonagall, "sometimes even more than one," she adds with a tone of concern." And indeed, the sudden development does not stop at the doors of the students' dormitories. Rumour has it that even teachers succumb freely to the sudden 'sexual revolution'. We have trustworthy reports that virtually every male teacher is involved in same-sex relations, be it with other staff members or even with students. Names include Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and the notorious Sirius Black. "It doesn't take an arithmancy genius to figure out the disastrous consequences for pure-blood birth rates," muses Lucius Malfoy, who, it may be added, has himself been said to show a sudden interest in the male body. __The Daily Prophet will continue to report. _

**Hat die Bildung eine Zukunft in der Zauberwelt? Schockierende Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts.**

_Hogwarts_. In der letzten Zeit häufen sich alarmierende Berichte, das Zauberschulen es zunehmend schwerer hätten, genügende Anzahlen von Erstsemesterschülern zu akquirieren. _Der Tagesprophet hat im Rahmen seiner Untersuchung der ernsten Angelegenheit ein Reporterteam in das regionale Hogwarts geschickt. „Tatsächlich wird diese Tendenz äußerst negative Konsequenzen haben, wenn sie sich in dieser Weise fortsetzt," kommentiert Professor Albus Dumbledore, amtierender Direktor der schottischen Bildungseinrichtung. „Der Grund, so scheint es," vermutet Dumbledore, „kann auf die steigende Rate an Homosexualität unter männlichen Zauberern zurückgeführt werden." Der Direktor ist nicht alleine in seiner provokativen Einschätzung der Angelegenheit. „Es gibt kaum noch einen männlichen Schüler, der nicht in eine Liebesbeziehung mit einem gleichgeschlechtlichen Studenten involviert ist," stimmt Professor McGonegall zu, „manchmal sogar mehr als einem!" fügt sie mit einem Unterton der Besorgnis hinzu. Und in der Tat macht die plötzliche Entwicklung nicht an den Schwellen der Schülerschlafsäle halt. Gerüchten zufolge sollen sich sogar Teile des Lehrkörpers freizügig der plötzlichen ‚sexuellen Revolution' ergeben haben. Dem Tagespropheten liegen glaubhafte Berichte aus gut informierten Kreisen vor, nach denen nahezu jeder männliche Lehrer gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen pflegt, sei es mit anderen Dozenten oder gar mit Schülern. Die Liste der Namen, die zu hören waren, enthält Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, und den berüchtigten Sirius Black. „Man muß kein Genie in Arithmantik sein um sich die katastrophalen Folgen für Reinblut-Geburtsraten auszurechnen," beklagt Lucius Malfoy, der, so darf hinzugefügt werden, selbst dabei beobachtet wurde, plötzliches Interesse am männlichen Körper zu zeigen. _Der Tagesprophet _wird weiter für Sie berichten._


	21. Türchen

**Date**: 21. Dezember

**Author**: Samantha Black

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters**: Severus

**Genre**: Drama/Tragedy/Death

**Rating**: PG13

**A/N**: Das Lied stammt von den Roten Rosen (Toten Hosen) und heißt "Weihnachtsmann vom Dach".

*********************************************************************************************

**"Weihnachtsmann" vom Dach**  
  
  
  
Niemand wird mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass er ausgerechnet zu mir kam.  
  
Egal, wie viele Dinge dafür sprechen würden, man würde es verleugnen.  
  
Wie könnte er schließlich zu mir kommen?  
  
Gerade zu mir?  
  
Aber andererseits ist es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
  
  
  
_Glaubt mir, ich hab den Weihnachtsmann  
mit eigenen Augen gesehen.  
Er ist zur Zeit bei mir im Haus  
und hält sich dort versteckt.  
  
  
  
_Doch wer würde schon auf das Wort eines ehemaligen Todesser hören, der es schaffte, zweimal seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?  
  
Niemand.  
  
Doch ich würde es nicht wirklich jemandem erzählen, deswegen kam er gerade zu mir.  
  
Er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen werde und deswegen kam er hierher.  
  
  
  
_Er riecht nach Äpfeln und nach Schnee,  
er kommt wohl gerade aus seinem Wald.  
Seine Augen sehen so traurig aus,  
ihm ist bestimmt ganz kalt.  
  
  
  
_Kein Wunder, dass er sich die meiste Zeit in der Muggelwelt oder in irgendeinem magischen Wald versteckt hat.  
  
Keiner seiner so genannten Freunde hat seine Trauer ertragen.  
  
Keiner die Kälte, die von ihm ausging.  
  
Sie haben sich von ihm abgewendet, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte.  
  
Freunde.  
  
Er hätte doch nach Slytherin gehen sollen.  
  
  
  
_Hört mir irgendjemand zu?  
Der Weihnachtsmann ist hier bei uns!  
Er hängt auf dem Dachboden rum,  
ich glaube er braucht Hilfe und ist in Not.  
  
  
  
_Und niemand wird ihm helfen.  
  
Ich werde es nicht tun, weil es ein stummes Versprechen an ihn war.  
  
Andere werden es nicht tun, weil sie es nicht wissen.  
  
Doch selbst wenn…  
  
sie würden ihm nicht helfen.  
  
Seine pessimistische Aura ist noch immer spürbar, obwohl er nun schon einige Stunden einsam oben sein müsste.  
  
Ich erhebe mich langsam von meinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und ging ruhigen Schrittes nach oben.  
  
Heilig Abend hatte für mich noch nie irgendeine Bedeutung, der Anblick wird ihn mir daher nicht trüben können.  
  
Dieses Wissen bestärkte seinen Entschluss, gerade hierher zu kommen.  
  
  
  
_Plätzchen, Nüsse und Geschenkpapier  
sind wild auf dem Boden zerstreut.  
Zwischen zwei Wunschzetteln und 'ner Flasche Schnaps  
liegt sein Studentenausweis.  
  
  
  
_Ach ja, das Studium.  
  
Sein verzweifelter Versuch, zurück in ein normales Leben zu finden.  
  
Ich wusste, es war ein aussichtsloser Versuch.  
  
Er wusste es auch.  
  
Dennoch versuchte er es.  
  
Tat, was man von ihm erwartete.  
  
Und zuerst merkte niemand, wie perfekt dieses Lächeln war, diese Freude, dieses Strahlen in den Augen.  
  
Eine zu perfekte Maske.  
  
Er hat sie selbst weggeworfen, als er die Kälte nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sie nach außen musste.  
  
Als die Trauer sich nicht mehr länger halten ließ.  
  
Und die, die noch überlebt hatten.  
  
Die, die ihm hätten beistehen müssen…  
  
  
Er blieb allein zurück.  
  
  
  
_Der rote Mantel und sein weißer Bart,  
ja selbst die Stiefel liegen neben seinem Sack.  
Mittendrin ein umgekippter Stuhl,  
auf einer Karte steht von ihm ein Gruß:_  
  
  
  
Genau am Tag ihres Todes nahm er diesen Job an.  
  
Ich werde nie verstehen, warum er ausgerechnet diese Tätigkeit wählte.  
  
Doch eigentlich kenne ich die Antwort bereits.  
  
Ironie.  
  
Das einzige, was ihm geblieben ist.  
  
  
  
_"Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch gut, seid nicht böse über meine Flucht."_  
  
  
  
Ich grinse ein freudloses Lächeln, als ich die Notiz lese.  
  
Er weiß, dass niemand böse sein wird.  
  
Er weiß, dass es allen gut geht.  
  
Und er weiß, dass es keine Flucht ist.  
  
Es war der letzte verbleibende Ausweg und er wusste es.  
  
Er wusste aber auch, dass ich der einzige war, der dies ebenfalls wusste.  
  
Der einzige, der es verstehen würde.  
  
Und er wählte mich für seinen letzten Abend.  
  
Ironie.  
  
  
  
_Langsam schwingt er hin und her  
als wehte ein leichter Wind,  
im Rhythmus mit dem Kerzenlicht,  
das in der Ecke brennt.  
  
  
  
_Mit einem nun leichten Lächeln sehe ihm dabei zu.  
  
So frei, wie er sich nun bewegt, war er noch nie.  
  
Zwar an ein Seil gebunden und dennoch freier als jemals zuvor.  
  
Er wusste, warum er dieses Ende wählte.  
  
Sicher, dass es wirklich zu dem Ergebnis führte, was er wollte und dennoch frei dabei.  
  
Schweben.  
  
  
  
_Er hat sich direkt unterm Fenster  
an einem Balken aufgehängt,  
man kann die Kirchenglocken von hier hören,  
wenn man ganz leise ist.  
  
  
  
_Leise ertönen die Glocken der entfernten Kirche.  
  
Sein Gesicht schaut nach draußen.  
  
Hin zu den Tönen.  
  
In die Kälte.  
  
Warme Kälte.  
  
Er hatte schon immer ein Faible für Schnee.  
  
Weich, doch kalt, oder…  
  
Hart, doch warm.  
  
Er war nicht anders und ich glaube, er ahnte es.  
  
  
  
_Ein Tagebuch liegt auf dem Tisch,  
der letzte Eintrag ist noch frisch.  
Nur einen Satz schrieb er groß und breit:  
"Ich bin hier und Bethlehem ist weit.  
  
  
  
_Mein Lächeln vergrößerte sich.  
  
Ironie.  
  
Schade, dass er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen ist.  
  
Wir hätten uns gut verstanden.  
  
Nicht gehasst.  
  
Er wäre nicht zu mir gekommen.  
  
Er wäre selbst nicht so weit gegangen.  
  
Und er würde jetzt ganz einfach nicht hier hängen.  
  
Ironie.  
  
  
  
_Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch gut,  
seid nicht böse über meine Flucht.  
Ich schau' Euch trotzdem von hier oben beim Feiern zu  
Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch allen gut,  
seid nicht böse über meine kleine Flucht..."  
  
  
  
_Nie könnte ich weiterhin böse auf dich sein.  
  
Du hattest einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
**Deinen** Entschluss.  
  
  
Langsam verließ ich den Dachboden.  
  
Du würdest noch länger aus dem Fenster sehen wollen.  
  
Deine grünen Augen starr auf die weiße Pracht gerichtet.  
  
Und dennoch lebendiger als sonst.  
  
Ich drehe mich noch einmal zu dir, der Berühmtheit, um.  
  
  
  
Du hast deine Entscheidung gefällt.  
  
Vertraue mir nur ein einziges Mal…  
  
Es war die richtige.  
  



	22. Türchen

Date: Ja, wenn ihr wollt! Ruft mich an! (zwinker) (kriegt Zettel zugeschoben) Hmm? Ach so! 22. Dezember... (errötet)  
  
Autor: Sevvie  
  
Category: Short Story  
  
Characters: Ganz Hogwarts  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: Die Weihnachtsgeschichte habe ich mir natürlich ganz allein ausgedacht. Deswegen wird sie auch keiner von euch kennen. Die Charaktere der Geschichte werden euch auch neu sein, aber keine Sorge, man gewöhnt sich schnell an sie (grins). Ach, noch eins. Ich musste die Story als Lückenfüller schreiben also wird sie eventuell nicht so der Knaller. Habt trotzdem Spaß! Macht Krieg statt Liebe! Don't worry be happy! Euer Sevvie  
  
Das Krippenspiel  
  
Die Große Halle. Eine Bühne. Tausende von Schüleraugen sind auf die einzige Person gerichtet, die derzeit auf dieser steht und ein Buch in der Hand hält. Es ist Minerva McGonagall, und sie lächelt und winkt in die Runde, bevor sie sich in den Sessel setzt, der am linken Ende der Bühne steht, und ihr Buch aufklappt.  
  
Minerva: Guten Abend, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Wie schön dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind zu unserer diesjährigen Aufführung der Weihnachtsgeschichte! Ich möchte Sie auch gar nicht länger auf die Folter spannen! Jetzt geht's los! Sitzen Sie alle gut? Dann geht's jetzt los!  
  
Die Schüler rutschen alle noch ein wenig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, dann geht das Licht aus und nur ein Spotlight fällt noch auf die Bühne.  
  
Minerva: (liest) Es begab sich vor 2000 Jahren in einem Ort namens Nazareth, dass dem Ehepaar Maria und Josef ein Engel erschien.  
  
Sirius Black und Severus Snape betreten die Bühne. Sirius hat Snape untergehakt und grinst bis über beide Ohren in die Runde, während er Snape, der ein sehr säuerliches Gesicht macht, mehr oder minder mitschleifen muss. Sie tragen beide unförmige, sackartige Gewänder, über die sie hin und wieder stolpern.  
  
Snape: Warum musste ausgerechnet ich Maria spielen?  
  
Black: (grinst immer noch) Du hast die perfekte Frisur! Und jetzt sei still, der Engel kommt gleich!  
  
Madame Hooch kommt auf einem Besen angeflogen. Sie ist in weiß gekleidet, und ihre Engelsflügel sitzen leicht schief an ihrem Rücken.  
  
Hooch: Fürchtet euch nicht! Ihr werdet ein Kind kriegen, das sollt ihr Jesus nennen! Es wird Gottes Sohn sein, und er wird Freude und Glück über die Menschheit bringen!  
  
Snape: Auch das noch...  
  
Black: (tritt ihn leicht) Oh wie schön!  
  
Snape: Juhu, ein Kind.  
  
Minerva: Die beiden mussten in Josefs Geburtsstadt Betlehem reisen, da König Herodes eine Volkszählung angeordnet hatte, zu der sich alle in ihre Geburtsstädte begeben mussten. Gleich am nächsten Tag brachen sie auf.  
  
Black: (zischt) Dein Kissen!  
  
Snape: Hm? Oh, ja. (stopft sich schnell ein Kissen unters Kleid)  
  
Black: (laut) Komm, Maria! Wir müssen nach Betlehem! Wegen König Herodes!  
  
Snape: (verstimmt) Ja das haben wir bereits gehört!  
  
Black: Ich hole den Esel!  
  
Er verschwindet kurz von der Bühne, und ein Raunen geht durch den Saal als er mit Firenze wiederkommt. Snape sieht aus als wolle er wegrennen.  
  
Black: Ich helf dir rauf! (macht Anstalten, Snape hochzuheben)  
  
Snape: Nein! Ich hab euch schon bei den Proben gesagt, dass ich Angst vor Pferden...  
  
Firenze: Wen nennst du hier Pferd?  
  
Black: Nun mach schon! (packt ihn und hievt ihn auf Firenzes Rücken)  
  
Snape: Weh mir...  
  
Minerva: Es war ein langer Weg. Josef taten die Füße weh, als sie tagelang dahinmarschierten, und Maria bekam Rückenschmerzen weil ihr Bauch immer größer wurde.  
  
Snape: (stopft sich ein zweites Kissen drunter) Mir wird schlecht.  
  
Black: Mir tun die Füße weh.  
  
Snape: Ich hab Rückenschmerzen.  
  
Minerva: Schließlich kamen sie endlich in Betlehem an, und Josef klopfte an jede Tür, aber überall musste er das gleiche hören.  
  
Sirius tut, als klopfe er an. Vom Bühnenrand streckt der Albus seinen Kopf ins Scheinwerferlicht.  
  
Albus: (fröhlich) Alles besetzt!  
  
Black: (leise) Nicht ganz so fröhlich vielleicht!  
  
Albus: (genauso fröhlich) Alles besetzt!  
  
Black: Umm... Zu dumm!  
  
Snape: (knirscht mit den Zähnen) Wo soll ich denn jetzt mein... hrmpf... mein BABY zur Welt bringen?  
  
Black: Wir brauchen dringend eine Unterkunft für diese Nacht! (klopft noch mal)  
  
Professor Binns' Kopf erscheint, wo vorher der vom Albus war, und er schwebt auf die Bühne.  
  
Binns: Hallooo...?  
  
Black: Seid gegrüßt guter Mann! Ich und meine schwangere Frau suchen eine Unterkunft für die Nacht!  
  
Binns: Hmm... jaaa... In meinem Gasthof... da ist ja eigentlich... auch alles... voll. Seeeehr voll... Was machen wir denn daaa... Hmm... Mein Gasthof ist voll... Da ist kein Platz mehr frei... Kein einziger...  
  
Snape: Jetzt kommen Sie mal zu Potte!  
  
Binns: (leicht pikiert) In meinem Stall... Da wäre noch was frei... Im Stroh... neben Ochs und Esel... Da ist es auch... warm... Sehr sogar... Sehr warm...  
  
Black: Ähm ja gut! Vielen Dank!  
  
Binns: Bitte... Jederzeit wieder... Ich helfe gern... Ja wirklich... Kommen Sie mal wieder vorbei... In meinen Stall... Dann trinken wir Tee...  
  
Minerva: (winkt ihn energisch von der Bühne) Haha! So! Nun hatten die beiden endlich Herberge gefunden, und sie machten es sich im Heu bequem, zwischen Ochs und Esel.  
  
Von oben wird Heu auf die Bühne geschmissen; zusätzlich betritt Professor Vector die Bühne, als Ochse verkleidet. Er stellt sich neben Firenze, von dem Snape jetzt mit einem erleichterten Seufzen heruntergleitet. Sie setzen sich ins Heu und Black legt einen Arm um Snape. Der sieht aus als würde er gleich platzen.  
  
Snape: So kalt ist es nicht!  
  
Black: Doch, sehr kalt!  
  
Minerva: (rasch) Währenddessen hielt nicht weit entfernt ein Hirtenjunge Wache über seine Herde.  
  
Am anderen Ende der Bühne sieht man jetzt Lupin stehen. Er hat einen Hirtenstab und guckt pfeifend in die Luft. Vor ihm steht Professor Flitwick, als Schaf verkleidet.  
  
Minerva: Da erschien ihm plötzlich ein Engel!  
  
Hooch: (kommt wieder angeflogen) Fürchte dich nicht! Du sollst nach Betlehem gehen, in einen Stall! Dort wurde ein neuer König geboren! Dem sollst du huldigen!  
  
Minerva: Und wo der Engel gewesen war, erschien ein heller Stern der dem Hirten den Weg wies.  
  
Madame Hooch schwenkt rasch ihren Zauberstab, und ein gleißendes Licht erscheint. Lupin folgt ihm und kommt bei Black und Snape an. Er kniet sich hin.  
  
Minerva: Noch ganz woanders bemerkten drei Leute ebenfalls das helle Licht. Es waren drei Weise aus dem Morgenland, und auch sie machten sich auf um das Jesuskind zu schauen.  
  
Professor Trelawney, Professor Vector und Hagrid betreten die Bühne.  
  
Hagrid: Potztausend! Is dasn helles Licht, dem sollten wir folgen! Dalli dalli, Caspar und Melchior, vielleicht gibt's da was zu essen wo dieser neue König geboren werden soll!  
  
Trelawney: Helles Licht bringt Unglück!  
  
Vector: Sybil, bitte, würdest du nur EINMAL damit aufhören? Dieses Licht bringt Glück, schließlich zeigt es uns wo der Heiland geboren worden ist!  
  
Trelawney: (rümpft die Nase) Sie werden es ja sehen!  
  
Minerva: Sie folgten dem Stern und kamen ebenfalls an der Krippe an, in der das Jesuskind mittlerweile lag. Ein sanftes Strahlen ging von ihm aus.  
  
Black und Snape haben währenddessen die Kissen aus Snapes Kleid gezogen und weggeworfen. Statt dessen hält Snape jetzt eine Puppe in den Armen, und vor ihm steht ein hölzernes Gestell. Schnell wirft er das Kind in die Krippe.  
  
Snape: Lumos! (wirft erleuchteten Zauberstab hinterher)  
  
Black sieht ihn missbilligend an.  
  
Snape: Was?! Ein sanftes Strahlen!  
  
Minerva: Die Könige und der Hirte waren begeistert von diesem besonderen Kind. Sie hatten auch alle Geschenke mitgebracht. Der Hirte eine hölzerne Flöte, Caspar Weihrauch, Melchior Myrrhe und Balthasar -  
  
Hagrid: Kürbisplätzchen! (packt einen Beutel aus und wirft ihn Snape in den Schoß) Die machen stark! (zwinkert freundlich)  
  
Minerva: (hält sich die Hand an die Stirn, merkt dann dass alle sie ansehen und nimmt sie wieder weg) Und Balthasar... ääh... Kürbisplätzchen! Ganz recht. Was für ein überaus praktisches Geschenk. Dann gingen sie alle wieder, und Maria und Josef legten sich wieder hin zum Schlafen, denn Maria war sehr müde und erschöpft von der Geburt...  
  
Snape: ...und von diesem bescheuerten Krippenspiel...  
  
Minerva: (überhört das) ... und morgen mussten sie wieder weiter. Warum, weiß ich auch nicht, aber das, liebe Kinder, ist das Ende unserer Geschichte!  
  
Sie klappt das Buch zu, und alle gehen noch mal auf die Bühne und verbeugen sich. Der Vorhang fällt. Man hört trampelnde Schritte als alle sich hinter die Bühne begeben um sich umzuziehen, und noch ein einziges "Nächstes Jahr spiele ich NICHT mehr die Maria! Dann könnt ihr euch einen anderen Dummen suchen! Oder ich schneide meine Haare ab, genau, das mache ich! Dann könnt ihr sehen, wo ihr bleibt. Ich reite jedenfalls auf keinem solchen Vieh mehr, ich habe Angst vor denen, das hab ich euch schon tausendmal gesagt, aber ihr hört ja nicht auf mich, und außerdem sind mir die Kissen immer fast rausgeflogen und das ganze ist ja so demütigend, nächstes Jahr mache ich das nicht mehr, da könnt ihr...", das sich auch langsam in der Ferne verliert.  
  
Die Schüler fangen langsam wieder an sich zu unterhalten, der Lärmpegel steigt, und alles ist wieder wie vorher. Nur ein kleines bisschen weihnachtlicher. 


	23. Türchen

****

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry und Hogwarts gehören Rowling, die anderen gehören diversen Leuten

****

Autor: Lea (Hidden One)

****

Pairings: Diverse

****

Rating: soo... hmm.. PG-13?

****

Summary: och mönsch, kinners, lest einfach *g*

****

Genre: Humor/Romance/General

Die RS Story

Draco saß in einem der großen Ohrensessel vor dem Feuer des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums und starrte schlecht gelaunt auf die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen. Allein. Schon wieder der gleiche Scheiß. Hoffentlich kam jetzt einer dieser schissigen kleinen Zweit- oder Drittklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco verspürte das schwer zu unterdrückende Bedürfnis jemanden vollkommen fertig zu machen.

In dem Augenblick, als er sich entschlossen hatte seine Bedürfnisse zu unterdrücken, kam Josh blendender Laune die Treppe hinauf. „He, Malfoy! Und? Was macht die Familie am Fest der Liebe?" Draco schwieg und setzte eine eiserne Mine auf. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, ob und wie seine Eltern Weihnachten feierten. 

Josh schien das Schweigen überhört zu haben, denn er redete einfach weiter, während er auf einem anderen Sessel, zu Dracos Unbehagen ganz in seiner Nähe, fallen lies. „Ich meine, es wäre für dich doch kein Problem nach Hause zu fahren, oder? Feierst du nicht gern mit einen Eltern, oder…. Aso!" Josh grinste breit „Ich kann mir schon denken, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass du bis jetzt jede Weihnachtsferien hier geblieben bist." Nun wurde das Grinsen gemein. „Hat dieser Grund etwa dunkle Haare, grüne Augen und…" Josh schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund „eine Narbe…?" hauchte er.

Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, erhob sich mit soviel Würde, wie ihm geblieben war und schritt mit dem Entschluss jemanden fertig zu machen auf den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu. „Gehst du spazieren? Wenn du Phil siehst, sag ihm bitte, dass ich hier bin, ja?" Josh winkte einem mittlerweile kochenden Draco blinzelnd zu und stützte sein Kinn mit einer Hand ab. 

Draco schloss den verborgenen Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer solchen Erleichterung, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einen Augenblick war er versucht sich gründlich zu strecken, aber das entsprach einfach nicht der Würde eines Malfoys, wie auch gewisse andere Dinge. Draco schnaubte wütend, umrundete die schmale Ecke schneller als beabsichtigt und stieß prompt auf ein großes, ihm ziemlich gut bekanntes Hindernis. 

„Cain Montague… Was treibst du dich immer noch in den Kerkern herum?" Erkundigte Draco sich, nicht gerade besser gelaunt als zuvor. „Hast nur du das Recht, Gäste mitzubringen, Malfoy?" Sylver schob sich mit einem bösen Lächeln an Cain vorbei und betrachtete Draco mit einem ernsthaft interessierten Lächeln. Draco entgegnete ohne dabei den Blick von Cain abzuwenden. „Ich bringe auch keine gemeingefährlichen Massenmörder mit, Misfit."

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung blitzte Nelly an Dracos Wange auf. „Was willst du, Malfoy? Ein schönes, glückliches Fest verleben, mit wem auch immer, oder die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen?" Wisperte Cain bedrohlich nahe an Draco Ohr. Sylver betrachtete diese Szene amüsiert und, was den besser aussehenden Teil anging, auch leicht erregt. 

„Komm Cain, ich…." Sylver räusperte sich unauffällig „Wir haben noch was besseres vor. Man sieht sich, Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden Horrorgestalten um die Ecke. Draco atmete erleichtert auf: Immerhin konnte es nicht schlimmer kommen, nun ja, konnte es schon, aber nicht viel.

Letzteren Gedanken verwarf Draco augenblicklich, als er den schlanken Ostturm betrat, noch in der Annahme eine beeindruckende Aussicht auf die verschneiten Ländereien genießen zu können. „Nein, nein, ich weigere mich das zu glauben." Dracos erster und vermutlich vernünftigster Gedanke war der gewesen, einfach die Tür zu schließen und sich in den entgegen gesetzten Teil des Schlosses zu begeben, doch Phil hatte ihn bereits entdeckt. „Was? Dich Arschloch gibt's auch noch Draco, äm Malfoy, wie auch immer?" Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und blies Draco eine dichte Wolke weißen Qualms entgegen. „Setz dich, Weihnachten soll man teilen, oder?" Phil reichte Draco eine schwarze Hollandbong und lehnte sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen an die Turmwand.

Draco nahm einen leichten Zug, unterdrückte ein Husten und gab sie Phil zurück. Der zog noch einmal, stellte sie an die Wand und betrachtete Draco abwartend. „Hast ganz schön Mist gebaut, Malfoy. Warum tust du ihm das an?" Dracos Blick schweifte durch das niedrige Zimmer. Als sein Blick an einem spärlich geschmückten Tannenbäumchen hängen blieb, sah er Phil fragend an. Der grinste schräg zu Draco „He, ein bisschen Weihnachten für jeden, oder?" Draco nickte benommen und beschloss keine Minute länger bei diesem zugekifften Psychopaten zu bleiben. „Ja, äm, sehr schön, ich muss halt noch weg, verstehst du doch, Phil." Der nickte langsam, wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster und summte ein Lied, das schrecklich kitschig klang. 

Gerade als Draco halb durch die Tür war, rief ihm Phil hinterher „Schenken, Malfoy, heißt freiwillig geben, sei doch mal ein guter Mensch…" Plötzlich schien Phil bewusst geworden zu sein, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, denn er brach in hemmungsloses Gelächter aus. Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, lächelte Draco schwach und sagte: „Übrigens Josh wartet im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich." Dann verließ Draco den Turm.

Irgendwo zwischen der Küche und dem Huffelpuff-Gemeinschaftsraum kam es dann zu einer Begegnung, die Draco ebenfalls gerne vermieden hätte. Vor ihm waren plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts Rufus und Citana aufgetaucht. Rufus mit diversen Gebäcksorten, Schokolade, Kakao und ähnlichem Kram beladen, Citana mit einem seligen Lächeln und an Rufus Arm hängend. Wo denn auch sonst. 

Draco hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt die beiden mit einem gering schätzenden Blick zu strafen und dann seinen Weg zur großen Halle fort zu setzten. Doch als Rufus ihn ansprach, wusste er bereits, dass er verloren hatte. „He, Malfoy, was geisterst denn du hier durch die Gänge? So allein heute?" „Halt die Klappe, Rufus!" Knurrte Draco. Citana wurde rot und schien sich hinter Rufus Ärmel verstecken zu wollen. Rufus ließ die Sachen in der Luft schweben und legte auch den anderen Arm um Citana. „Ich kanns nicht ab euch so zusehen, wie zwei Scheiß-Schwuchteln! Bei dem da.." Draco deutete auf Citana „..hätte man sich das ja denken können, aber bei dir Rufus."

„Schwuchteln?" Rufus spürte, wie Citana bei diesem Wort erschauderte. „Malfoy, wenn du Probleme mit deiner Sexualität hast, dann behalt das bitte für dich. Die Meinung eines liebeskranken Egoisten muss ich mir nicht antun." Mit diesen Worten ging Rufus, Citana am Arm, den Gang hinab, der Proviant folgte auf einen Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab.

Draco starrte ihnen wütend und gründlich frustriert hinterher. Als sich die beiden einen kurzen, heimlichen Kuss gaben, konnte es sich Draco nicht verkneifen ihnen die Zunge raus zu strecken. Er hatte auch jemanden, den er küssen und ficken konnte, wann immer er wollte! Und es kostete ihn nichts, keine albernen Geschenke, keine unnötige Zeit, was wollte man mehr?

Draco war immer noch mit derselben Frage beschäftigt, als er völlig unerwartet dem seltsamsten Wesen seines Lebens begegnete. „Hi, ich bin Raphael! Hast du heute Abend schon was vor? Wenn nicht, ich kenne da ein nettes Plätzchen." Draco sah sich gezwungen den Redefluss dieser Kreatur mit einem entrüsteten „Nein, kein Interesse!" zu unterbrechen. 

„Wer zum Teufel bist du überhaupt?" Der Junge setzte ein unwiderstehliches Grinsen auf und erklärte „Ich bin Raphael, Rufus Bruder." Plötzlich war Draco vollkommen klar, warum er diesen Kerl nicht leiden konnte. 

„Ich kenn Leute, die besser zu dir passen, geh doch einfach in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, sag Josh, dass Phil im Ostturm wartet und dann feiert schön." Dracos Stimme war mit einem Mal wieder fest und selbstsicher, wie gewohnt. Er wusste jetzt, wo er seinen Abend verbringen würde.

Draco betrat die Große Halle mit langsamen, fast andächtigen Schritten und ließ seinen Blick über die spärlich besetzten Tische gleiten. Er sah ihn nicht, er war nicht da. Aber am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen ein Paar, die Harry kannten und die auch gezwungener Maßen er, Draco, kannte. Draco bemühte sich um ein nicht allzu herablassendes Lächeln, ging zu einem Jungen namens Sid, Misfits Cousin, und zwei anderen, einem Mädchen mit dunkler Haut und schwarzen Haaren und Gill Shanaya hinüber.

„Falls du Harry suchst, Malfoy, der ist nicht hier." Sid lächelte etwas gequält und hoffte inständig, dass das Gespräch damit beendet wäre, doch Draco schien sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben. 

„Das er nicht hier ist seh ich auch, Winzling, deswegen will ich wissen WO er ist!" Anisha warf Sid einen flüchtigen Blick zu und lächelte ehrlich „Vermutlich in Hagrids Hütte, auf die Tiere aufpassen, weil Hagrid doch nicht da ist." Dass der Wildhüter die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts verbrachte, war Draco zwar noch nicht aufgefallen, aber je weniger Missgeburten sich in dieser Schule aufhielten desto besser. „Ach so, ja. Schönen Abend noch." Für den letzten Satz hätte sich Draco am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, aber das wäre noch erniedrigender gewesen, als seine gesamte Vorstellung, die er heute abgeliefert hatte. Und es würde noch schlimmer kommen.

Draco trat den frisch gefallenen Schnee vor der Holztür zur Hütte weg und begann gleichzeitig gegen das dunkle Holz zu hämmern. „Harry, Harry, bist du da? Bitte, Harry, sag was!" Mit einem hässlichen Quietschen sprang die Tür auf und gab Draco den Blick auf etwas frei, das er schon seit mehr als einem Tag sehnlichst begehrte. Harry. 

„Draco?" Harry sah verwundert von einem großen Buch mit unlesbarer Schrift auf, stellte die Teetasse neben die Kerze auf den Tisch und befahl Fang, der neugierig mit dem Schwanz wedelte, auf seinem Platz beim Kamin zu bleiben. „Was um alles in Welt tust du hier? Willst du nicht Weihnachten feiern?" Draco trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte seinen Winterumhang ab, bevor er antwortete. „Ich dachte, ich sollte..." Dracos Stimme versagte, als Harry einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Plötzlich breitete sich ein ungewöhnlich ehrliches Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht aus. „Ich möchte diesen Abend mit dir verbringen, Harry." 

Harry erstarrte. Er atmete schwer und Draco glaubte Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen, bevor er ihn in die Arme schloss. "Und ein Geschenk habe ich auch für dich." Harry sah verwundert zu Draco auf. „Ich denke, dem Mann einen zu blasen den man liebt, hat doch nichts mit Würde zu tun."

(Rufus gehört Cyggi, Sylver und Sid gehören Sevvie, Cain und Citana Tasha, Anisha der Chrissi , Josh dem Galad und Gill der Gilly! *ausatm* fehlen nurnoch Phil und Raphael... Phil is meiner, ha! Und Raphi-chan... gehört sowohl Cyggi als auch Tasha... hmm Oo)


	24. Türchen

Date: 24. December, Heiligabend, hihihi *freut sich nen Tannenzapfen*

Author: Cissylein

Category: Short story

Characters: Viele bekannte :)

Genre: Humor

Rating: Uhm... es ist Weihnachten, sucht euch was aus! Ähähä.....*rennt weg* (mal abgesehen davon, wer hält sich schon daran?) 

A/N: Maxine und Anna übernehmen die volle Verantwortung für die fic. Also nich dafür, dass ich sie geschrieben hab, sondern dass sie am 24. rauskommt. Ich hab mir geschworen zu verhindern das die am 24. rauskommt, aber neee................. Also mich trifft keine Schuld!

Ach ja und ich soll euch noch was von Cygna ausrichten. Sie entschuldigt sich recht herzlich, dass es mit der fic vom 23. Dezember so lang gedauert hat. Sie hat einen harten Kampf mit ff.net ausgefochten, und im Glück über den errungenen Sieg ( *edel* „Du ziehst in einen Krieg, nicht in einen Sieg!" Uhmm...moment, das war was anderes!) hat sie vergessen die Story in den Adventskalender zu packen! Sie macht sich jetzt ne wahnsinnige Platte, weil es ihr schrecklich peinlich ist, ich hab schon versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass das ja mal passieren kann, aber irgendwie scheint sie das nich so zu überzeugen! *knuddlt Nee-chan mal*  Also es tut ihr schrecklich leid, und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie „ruhig flamen", das waren ihre Worte! (Uhm...meldet euch lieber bei ihrem Therapeuten! ) Also dann. *reibt sich die Hände* Na, nee, nich zum Ciggy braten, zum, ähm....keine Ahnung..... *geht mit Albus Senftorte essen* (Is da eigentlich wirklich Senf drin?)

Ach und beinah hätte ich's vergessen! Die Personen gehören natürlich alle unserer wundervollen Joanne! (Die ihren Kindern mit dem Geld, was sie durch Geisteskranke wie uns verdient, sicher mehrere Yachten zu Weihnachten kaufen könnte!)

*********************************************************************************************************

There must be an angel 

„Ich wünsche mir" sagte Ron, als er auf dem Schoß des in Rot gekleideten Mannes saß  „dass ich Kapitän der Quidditschmanschaft werde! Ach und ich will später bei der Weltmeisterschaft spielen! Und Weltmeister werden! Und der beste Spieler der Welt werden! Besser als Harry!"

„Vergiss es!"

„Was?"

„Ehem, natürlich, es ist nicht leicht , aber ich werd sehen was ich tun kann! Und ähm, das Talent dazu hast du ja!"

„Hjaaa! Eben!" Er verschwand und Hermine setzte sich auf den Schoß des Weihnachtsmannes.

„Ich wünsche mir lieber Weihnachtsmann, dass ich es schaffe aus B.ELFE.R einen richtigen organisierten Verein zu gründen. Mit vielen Anhängern. Ich möchte, dass alle Hauselfen befreit werden und dem Joch der tyrannischen alten Zaubererfamilien-" Santa Clause hustete „-ist was Weihnachtsmann?"

„Nein, du Schl....süüßes Mädchen, erzähl nur weiter!"

"...entkommen! Ich wünsche mir Frieden und Freiheit für alle unterdrückten Kreaturen!"

„Jaja. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Naja........das neue Buch von Lockhart wäre nicht schlecht!"

„Lockhart?

„Ja! Er hat ein neues Buch geschrieben, in der Anstalt!"

„Du willst ein Lehrbuch, dass er in einer Anstalt geschrieben hat?" 

„Es ist kein Lehrbuch! Es ist seine Biographie!"

„Seine...aha!"

„Das will ich unbedingt!"

„Was ist dir wichtiger? B.ELEFE.R. oder das Buch?"

„Uhmm....das Buch."

„Ok."

„Hey yo Santa!" Harry setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Hallo Pot...hallo Harry."

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

„Ähmm....ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Und du bist der berühmte Harry Potter!"

„Stimmt. Ok. Also ich wünsche mir, dass Voldemort" Santa Clause zuckte zusammen „Oh sorry, also dass Voldemort endlich aufhört die eingeschnappte Leberwurst zu spielen! Ich will Frieden und so, ja. Und außerdem will ich dass Hermine und Ron endlich mit ihren Streitereien aufhören, das geht mit mächtig auf den Sack. Ja..."

„Noch was?"

„Was denn noch?"

„Keine Ahnung. Was materielles?"

„Was materielles?"

„Naja" seufzte Santa genervt, „ein neuer Besen ist leichter zu beschaffen als der Weltfrieden!"

„Hm, verstehe. Naja ich bin eben Harry Potter! Ich hab auch keinen Bock mir so´ n  scheiß zu wünschen, du weißt schon, mit Voldemort, oh sorry, mit Voldemort oder so. Voldemort hier, Voldemort da. Ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich das auch gar nicht!  Aber das ist eben meine Aufgabe! Tja, aber wenn's geht, und das nicht klappen sollte, dann bitte einen Rasierapparat! So einen richtigen! So ´nen neuen. Wie heißt der noch?  Ah ja, von _Venus_! Mit der Single von den ´No Angels´!"

„Ok."

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz. „So Kinder, der Weihnachtsmann ist ein beschäftigter Mann, gönnt ihm eine kleine Pause." 

Die restliche Schlange von Schülern löste sich murmelnd auf und Santa Clause flüchtete sich in eines der leeren Klassenzimmer. 

Professor Severus Snape folgte ihm in heimlichen Abstand. Kaum hatte sich der Weihnachtsmann schnaufend auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen betrat Snape den Raum, flitzte zu ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Weihnachtsmann! Ich wünsche mir ****** und dass du ***** und danach********* und es würde mich wahnsinnig glücklich machen wenn du dann auch noch  *****."

„Jesus Christus!" sagte Santa Clause langsam und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Oh Weihnachtsmann, ist das deine Rute oder bist du nur so froh mich zu sehen?" Provozierend wippte er auf seinem Schoß auf und ab. Der im Weihnachtsmannkostüm gekleidete Mann stieß ihn keuchend von sich.

Snape ging in die Knie, krabbelte auf allen Vieren und blickte flehend zu ihm hinauf. „Bestraf mich!"

„Um Himmels Willen Severus steh auf!"

„Bestraf mich! Schlag mich! Ich war unartig! Bestraf mich am besten für das neue Jahre gleich mit! Schlag mich! Gib´ s mir mit deiner Rute!"

„Ho ho ho!" rief er erregt.

"Lucius?" Dumbledore kam herein.

Snape sprang blitzschnell auf und strich räuspernd seinen Umhang glatt, während der Weihnachtsmann Bart und Mütze von seinem Kopf zog. Blondes glattes Haar flutete hervor.  „Dumbledore!", sagte Lucius Malfoy freudig. 

Der Schuldirektor lächelte. „Ich danke ihnen."

„Ich habe zu danken.", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy. „Das Angebot mich aus Askaban zu holen wenn ich für die Hogwartsschüler den Weihnachtsmann spiele, war wirklich großzügig und mehr als nur ehrenhaft! Vor allem da ich mir die Zelle mit dieser Franzosenschwuchtel teilen musste, mit seinem Baguette und seinem-"

„Bitte was?"

„Ach nichts!"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Severus was haben sie da eigentlich auf dem Fußboden gemacht?"

Snape, der verträumt Lucius betrachtend abgeschweift war, brauchte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, dass er der Angesprochene war. „Ich? Oh, ähm, ich, ich habe, ich habe etwas gesucht!"

„Und haben sie es denn gefunden?"

„Ja!"

„Was war es denn?"

„Hm? Oh, sagte ich ich habe es gefunden, nein hab ich nicht!"

„Aber sie wissen doch was sie suchten!"

„Natürlich."

Dumbledore und Lucius sahen ihn fragend an. „Hm? Ach soooo, ja. Ähm....e i n e n F-f-flubberwurm. Genau das wars! Ich habe einen Flubberwurm gesucht."

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. 

„Na da liegt er doch!" Dumbledore bückte sich. „Genau vor ihren Augen. Hier!"

Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Oh, ähähähä, wie aufmerksam von ihnen. D-danke."

Der Direktor klatschte in die Hände. „So Kinder! Ich geh dann mal wieder zum Fest. Wollen sie nicht auch?"

„Ähm..."

„Wir kommen gleich nach."

„Gut gut. Man sieht sich." Er verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Sogleich war Snape bei Lucius und presste sich an ihn. „Sag es!"

„Sag was?"

„Du weißt genau was!"

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Ho ho ho" sagte er monoton.

"Nein, sag es richtig!"

„HO HO HO" rief Lucius etwas lauter und mit mehr Elan.

„Oh ja" keuchte Snape.

„Lucius!" Dumbledore rief von draußen. „Die Kinder verlangen nach ihnen."

„Ich komme gleich!"

„Ich auch!" hechelte Snape und öffnete die goldenen Knöpfe an Lucius Weihnachtsmannkostüm.

„Jetzt nicht! Herrgott es ist Weihnachten!"

„Ja eben! Weihnachten! Das Fest der Liebe!!" Er zog Lucius das samtene Kostüm von den Schultern. „Weißt du, das Bordeauxrot steht dir fast besser als das schlichte schwarze Todesserkostüm" raunte er, bevor er mit seinen Lippen über Lucius nackten Oberkörper wanderte.

„Ho ho ho" sagte Lucis kraftlos. "Du bist wirklich…sehr…unartig!"

„Sag ich doch" grinste Snape als er sich an der großen, goldenen Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen machte.

„Verdammt! Nein, das geht zu weit" stöhnte Lucius und schob ihn gequält von sich.

„Luuuuuuciuuuuus" erklang wieder Dumbledores Stimme.

„Ja Herrgott ich komme!!!"

„Wenn du weiterhin solche Mätzchen machst, dann sicher nicht!" schmollte Snape beleidigt.

„Verflucht!" 

„Und du fluchst zuviel!!" fügte er hinzu.

Lucius zog sich den Mantel gerade rechtzeitig über, als Dumbledore eintrat.

„Oh Lucius, das Kostüm müssen sie schon noch anlassen!"

„Ja Professor." Er knöpfte sich unter den verstohlenen Blicken von Snape wieder zu und zog Mütze und Bart über. „Ich bin soweit" sagte er und folgte Dumbledore aus dem Klassenzimmer.

In der großen Halle kamen dann schließlich alle restlichen Kinder an die Reihe und der letzte der sich auf Lucius´, äh, Santas Schoß setzte war Draco. 

„Hallo Santa. Also, mein Wunsch ist vielleicht etwas schwer realisierbar. Aber ... also ich wünsche mir.., dass...also dass Harry nicht mehr so fies zu mir ist!"

„Was???"

„Naja, du hast schon recht, eigentlich bin _ich_ es ja der ihn schikaniert, aber...das mache ich ja nur aus einem bestimmten Grund." Er seufzte. „Und ich wünsche mir, dass wir ein besseres Verhältnis zueinander bekommen, ich wünsche mir, dass _ich_ mich bessere und ihn nicht mehr so fertig mache."

„Warum?"

„Weil, na ja ... Du darfst es niemandem erzählen!" Er beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich ... ich glaube ich bin in Harry verliebt!"

Lucius seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Auch das noch."

„Aber du darfst es wenn du heute Abend auf Malfoy Manor vorbeikommst nicht meinem Vater erzählen! Er ist bei sowas sehr untolerant!"

„Ach glaub mir Draco, er ist ab heute toleranter als du dachtest!"

„Wieso das?"

„Nun ja, weil, weil Weihnachten ist! Und zu Weihnachten werden die Menschen besinnlich. Darum."

„Oh! Gut! Dann werd ich es ihm heut erzählen."

„NEIN! Nein, das mach ich dann schon, keine Sorge."

„Cool, danke!" Er hüpfte von seinem Schoß. 

„So Professor Dumbledore, wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen" sagte Lucius.

„Natürlich Lucius, ruhen sie sich aus, sie haben ihre Pflicht getan. Aber wenn sie dann noch Hunger haben, es gibt nachher noch ein vorzügliches Abendbrot.  Senftorte, gefüllte Pfannkuchen, auch mit Senf, thihi, einen Weihnachtsbraten..."

„Danke, ich werd sehen." So schnell es ging war er aus der große Halle verschwunden, betrat das Klassenzimmer in dem Snape noch immer mit verschränkten Armen wartete und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Mit großen Schritten war er bei ihm und presste ihn an die Wand. 

„Du warst sehr unartig und ich muss dich bestrafen!", sagte er streng und glitt mit dem grinsenden Snape zu Boden.

Hätte Draco seinen Vater so gesehen, was er Gott sei dank nicht tat, so hätte er die Bestätigung gehabt, dass sein Vater (in manchen Beziehungen) mehr als nur tolerant war!

„Oh jaaaa, verflucht!" stöhnte Lucius.

„Hör auf zu fluchen" hauchte Snape erschöpft.

Lucius blickte ihm reumütig in die Augen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten du Bastard!"

*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*

(Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was bitte der Titel mit der fic zu tun hat oder? Na? Na? *seufz* Mit den No Angels. Ich habe KEINE Ahnung welcher Song da wirklich mit dabei war, aber der passt am besten zu Weihnachten! Also Wurscht wenn's falsch ist! *g*)

^^ Ich wünsche euch allen, und ich denke da spreche ich im Namen aller Adventskalenderautoren, ein fröhliches und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Möge das Jahr 2004 viel Inspiration mit sich bringen! *smile* Und Kraft für alles weitere, was nix mit unseren geistigen Ergüssen zu tun hat! *lol*

(Ach und wenn ihr Freunde habt, die euch schmutzige Mangas in den Briefkasten stecken: gebt gut auf sie acht! ^_~ *knullzt ihr Francinchen* Verrücktes Huhn du! *lacht sich krank*)

MERRY X-MAS! *gröhl*


End file.
